Life Can be Complicated
by Callalily1013
Summary: Ichigo, Toushiro and Hisagi are spoiled rich kids, who are forced to go to a private school. Where they meet three unusual girls, later they find that they are going through rough times, can they help them or will they break?
1. Chapter 1

Full summary: Ichigo, Toushiro and Hisagi are forced to go to private school. But at this school they discover, that three of the girls that go there aren't like any of the others. They go through things that are terrible, but still stand strong. But will they reveal themselves to Ichigo and the others? Rukia had just been diagnosed with cancer, Matsumoto has a terriable past, but can she over come it, and Kazumi gets beatne by her father almost every week. Will these three be saved or will they lose themselves forever.

*I don't own BLEACH*

* * *

Chapter One: How they hurt

"Rukia we need to talk." she heard her brother say form behind her. She turned to see him as always that emotionless face, "The doctor has told me that it is only stage one but you have an appointment this weekend."

"Yes, Nii-sama, I understand." she said bowing her head. She had been having a hard time after finding out that she was diagnosed with cancer, lucky that caught it early. But she was thankful her two best friend stuck with her through everything, and now they were what kept her going.

"You have school tomorrow is that correct?"

"Yes."

"You aren't taking P.E. right?"

"No after the school heard they changed my class immediately."

"Good, after dinner take a bath and go to bed." he turned to leave.

"Yes, Nii-sama."

-

"Your just a slut, any guy would sleep with you."

"I'm not a slut the slut would be you Senna." Matsumoto replied.

"Right, right like I'll believe that."

"Sure, like you pay attention to anything but a guy."

"Whatever, at least I have friends."

"You call those clones friends whatever that the stupidest thing I've ever heard."

"Yeah just because you have Miss Ice Princess and that little miss perfect doesn't mean anything."

It took everything she had to hold back from kicking that shit out of her, she just walked away. She'd get what she deserves soon enough.

-

"So they called you too?" the white-haired boy asked the one with the tattoo.

"Yeah, where's Kurosaki?"

"Don't know I thought he was right behind me."

They heard the door crack open and saw Ichigo walk in his a scowl, "What's wrong?"

They were rich and spoiled, and got everything they ever wanted, but what was about to happen next they never expected. He walked toward them with a letter in his hands, "Mother wrote to us, she said until we learn how to live properly without flashing money everywhere we go, we must go to private school."

"Private school!" Hisagi shouted. "I can't stand school period!"

"What school?" Toushiro asked.

"Why are you calm about this, ever since we were little we've always been home schooled!" Hisagi shouted.

Ichigo ignoring what he said, turned to Toushiro, "Karakura Private Academy." he said sighing, "Oh, we pack our bags tonight, tomorrow will be our first day."

-

Kazumi just got home from the store, her father still wasn't home thank goodness. She hated when he came home drunk. She walked into the kitchen and began to cook, when she finished she went up to take a bath and then finish her homework.

She looked at he clock to see 9:36, then she flipped open her phone. '_Maybe I should call Matsumoto.' _She just shook her head and flipped it close. She closed all her books and was about to get to bed, then she heard him stomping up the stairs.

She looked toward the door horrified, and ran to the closet. She was about to get into it but he grabbed her leg and pulled her.

When he got her out of the closet, he started to kick her and punch her. She tried to block her stomach from his hits only to fail at that to. She never saw what her mother loved about this man, but it didn't matter there wasn't anyone to protect her.

When he finished his beating he walked out the door, she just tried to stand only to fall down. With that being a failure, shed decided to drag her body to the shelf where she kept the gauze and bandages and yet again she covered her injures. She could image their faces when they see her tomorrow.


	2. Chapter 2: First Day of School

Chapter Two: First Day of School

Ichigo, Toushiro, and Hisagi walked out of their limo, girls stopped dead in their tracks and stared at them. Rukia had just arrived to see them, Matsumoto right next to her, "Imagine what Kazumi will say when she gets here."

"Yeah she'll definitely crack a joke."

The bell rang, so Matsumoto and Rukia ran to class.

-

Rukia and Matsumoto sat down staring at Kazumi's chair, which was empty. Matsumoto looked at Rukia and whispered, "Where is she?"

Rukia's only response was an I don't know. They just sighed and looked forward, they saw their teacher enter, "Class I'd like introduce you to some transfer students." she said turning to the door, "Come on in boys."

They entered and almost all the girls in the class were going to faint, Toushiro was about to close the door, when he heard someone shout, "Please hold the door!" he turned to see a black haired girl running toward him.

She entered the door, everyone staring at her, "Kazumi your late!" the teacher scolded.

"Gomen sensei." she said.

"What's with the bandages?" the teacher asked.

"Ummm…..I fell down the stairs at the subway." she said rubbing her head.

"Your such a klutzy, go and take your seat."

"Yes ma'am." she said and walked toward her chair.

When she sat down, Matsumoto threw her a small paper, _'Fell down the stairs, like I haven't heard that one before.' _

She just looked at her and smiled, "Okay now if you'd please introduce yourselves." the teacher instructed.

Hisagi smiled, he was always the one that dazzled the girls, "Hisagi Shuuhei it's a pleasure to meet you all." he said looking at the girls.

Which made them sigh and giggle. Toushiro sighed he hated attention, "Hitsugaya Toushiro." he said not looking up at anyone. Some girls still found that cute.

Ichigo scratched his hand, and ran his hand threw his hair, "Kurosaki Ichigo." Girls loved that aura around him, they sighed like them were in loved. Kazumi chuckled at the way they were acting, she thought it was a little low to throw themselves on some guys.

All the girls with the exception of Rukia and Matsumoto glared, she looked up at them and said, "Why don't you take a picture it'll last longer!" she said sighing and began to read her book.

Matsumoto and Rukia knew she hated that, hell they all did. "Well why don't you take your seats now." she said gesturing to the open seat which happened to be right behind the three girls.

They saw where they sat and sighed at the same time, "Don't we feel special." they whispered.

Nothing much went on after that they ignored the girls that were glaring at them. They just couldn't wait until it was lunch.

-

Lunch Time

Ichigo, Toushiro, and Hisagi ate at the back of the room surrounded by girls. Kazumi couldn't help but laugh, "Matsumoto why don't you get an autograph from our superstar classmates."

"Oh, Kazumi I'd never dare do that, I'm not that special. Rukia you're the brave one you do it." she said sarcastically.

"No, didn't you see how they glared at us, they might bite my head off." she said laughing.

Which everyone noticed, "Oh, god its little Miss Perfect and her clones." Senna whispered loud enough for everyone to hear.

Kazumi stood up and walked toward her, Senna was next to the wall, so to scare her a little she punched the wall right next to her, "Got something to say you fucking slut, say it to my face." she removed her hand and started to laugh, "You talk big, but you can't ever back it up." she looked toward the guys and chuckled, "Sorry if I'm not like any of these girls, but you can't sweep me off my feet with a simple smile." she said turning to walk away.

Senna got up and shouted, "At least, I'm not the klutzy clown that fell down the stairs!"

Kazumi turned and laughed, "You don't honestly think that I fell down the stairs now did you? You really are an idiot." that was her last words and she just walked back to Rukia and Matsumoto, who just laughed.

"Kazumi!" she turned to see Shinji and Kensei.

"What's up?" she asked with a smile.

"What's up!? You come to school wrapped in bandages and smile!! Who's the bastard that did this!?" he yelled.

"Nothing Shin, forget it, just some drunker." she said smiling at him and hugging him, "Stop worrying so much."

"Really, ever need us call." Kensei said to her.

"Yeah, yeah I know." she said smiling.

"Hiyori wants to race you to the gym."

"Again?"

"Yup, I don't know why she's such a bad loser."

"The world will never know."

"Man, alright, but do you know what we're doing today?"

"Kenpachi-sensei, said thanks to Senna and her clones, we're all going to running 5 laps."

Kazumi frowned, sure she loved running, but she just wasn't in the mood, "Why am I not surprised?"

"Because it happens all the time." Matsumoto said.

"Oh, yeah." she said smiling.

-

"Ichigo what's your next class?"

"Art."

"Your not taking P.E?"

"No some of us are luckier then you."

Hisagi smiled, and put his arm around Toushiro, "What do you mean we both have P.E."

"Really Toushiro!?"

"All the other electives, were full so it had to be P.E."

"Yeah just don't overstress your body, mom's gonna freak."

"Yeah, I know."

They noticed Rukia and the others grab their bags, they were next to the door when the bell rang and exited quickly. Ichigo, walked in the opposite direction, Toushiro and Hisagi still surrounded by girls.

-

P.E.

"Today thanks to some of your wonderful classmates, you're all going to do 5 laps." he instructed.

"Yes, sensei."

Everyone stretched out, and when they heard the whistle they started to run. Kazumi was faster then almost all the girls, expect Hiyori, she just always wanted to beat her.

She sighed, then she saw Toushiro running closer and closer, she took one big breath and ran faster. To her surprise when she looked back he was right behind her_, 'God why doesn't he just give up?' _she thought, before she knew it she had already finished her lap.

She wiped the sweat off and grabbed her water bottle, drank from it and sat down, "Kazumi good work, I expect that out of you."

"Arigato Kenpachi-sensei." she said smiling.

Toushiro sat next to her, "Ummm…..hello."

She turned to him, what he didn't think she'd actually fall for him, she just smiled, "Hello."

"So you're a fast runner?"

"Yeah at least that's what sensei tells me."

-

Meanwhile in Art Class

"Some of you may know the new student, even if you were introduced this is Kurosaki Ichigo." he said as he gestured toward Ichigo, he shrugged and stretched his arms. "Well, why don't you sit next to Ms. Kuchiki." he said and pointed to Rukia.

She sighed, '_Why the punk?' _she thought, she never was the lucky one to begin with. Ichigo just nodded and walked to the empty chair, he took his seat and sighed.

He hated the awkwardness with people, "Hi." he said to Rukia.

She just looked at him with an unbelieving face, "Yeah hi." she whispered back.

"Well, I hope you don't take this as an offense but your really shorter then I expected you to be." he said looking at her.

Her face filled with anger, no one dared to pull that one, so she did the first thing she thought of and punched him on the arm, really hard. Thankfully Ukitake wasn't paying attention and she got away with it. "Like your one to talk, Strawberry!!!" she shouted only for him to hear.

"My name means one who protects!" he retorted.

"Yeah, and how long have you got away with saying that?" she said arms crossed.

"Yeah, sure your just jealous that I can actually reach the chalk board."

"I'm not that short you idiot!!"

"Really, shorty it sure does seem so." he said patting his head.

She growled, "You jackass!!" she shouted and punched him harder then the first time.

"You short bitch!!" he shouted.

"Ms. Kuchiki and Mr. Kurosaki do you have something to share with the class?"

"No senpai." they both replied.

"Okay, then may I proceed?"

"Yes."

"Thank you."

"Bitch."

"Jackass."

-

"So your name's Toushiro?" she asked somehow she didn't feel awkward around him anymore.

"Yes, and what's yours?"

"Kazumi."

"That's a beautiful name."

Which made Kazumi blush a little, _'What the hell no one makes me blush!" _she grunted, "Thank you." she said smiling. "So are you and Ichigo friends?"

"Yeah, I wish, we're brothers."

"Really but you look nothing alike."

"We're adopted brothers, same goes with Hisagi."

"Must be nice." she said smiling at the thought.

"What is?" he asked not thinking.

"To have brothers."

"You don't have any?"

"Well, its no secret he passed away with my mother." she whispered.

"Oh, I'm sorry." he whispered back.

She smiled, gosh she had a habit of doing that around him, "It's okay Matsumoto and Rukia helped me through it, when I thought I couldn't take it anymore they'd yell at me and tell me to snap out of it."

"Your really close to them huh?"

"They're the closest things I have to sisters."

"How long have you known them."

"About 7 years now." she said counting with her fingers.

Toushiro had to admit that was cute, he hadn't ever been around a girl that didn't throw herself at him, so being around her was fun "That's a long time."

"Yeah I'll say." she said.

"So sorry for asking but exactly how are you, Ichigo, and Hisagi brothers?"

"Well, Ichigo's mother found us when we were little, Hisagi and I were in the same orphanage. And when we were put up for adoption, she claimed us as her sons." he paused, "Then after that she had to twins Karin and Yuzu."

Kazumi smiled, "That's a big family, dinner must be fun."

"Well now it isn't, she took Yuzu and Karin to study aboard in England. So we're stuck with our idiotic father." he said sighing.

"Idiotic?"

"Well, he has fun toying with us, and attacking Ichigo when he least expects it." he sighed still deciding whether to ask her, "So since I answered your question, can you answer mine?"

"Okay, that's fair."

"So how exactly did you mother and brother pass away."

She was still a little shocked by the question, "Oh, my brother was sick so they had to go to the states to check him in, and when they wee finally coming home, something happened and the plane…..crashed."

"I'm sorry."

"It's okay." she smiled, "The part that hurts the most is missing them."

"Your very strong, to still smile after everything you went through."

"Well, if I don't I might just lose it. I mean that's what the doctors told me."

"So you live alone?" he asked not knowing how much she hated that question.

She hesitated, "No…..I live this my dad."

"Just you two?" he asked.

Before she could answer one of Senna's friends named Hinamori Momo, walked up to them, "Shiro, why don't we leave little Miss Perfect alone?" she said grabbing his arm, "People say that it's bad luck to be around her too long."

"Yeah, just imagine what people say about you." she said not afraid for her to hear.

"What do they say huh? I'm way nicer then you."

Kazumi started to laugh, making everyone stop to look, "Yeah, and who's the person that put that idea in your head. You call degrading people nice? Then the definition must have change since I last I read it." she said laughing, "You say your nice, but how much longer can you pull it off before people start to get sick of it. Or are they already sick of it?"

"Your one to talk, you get beat up by your dad!!!"

Kazumi started to laugh harder, "No correction, I got beat up by drunkards yesterday, but you wouldn't know that now would you? Don't try to act like you know everything, or me, cause you dead wrong."

"Oh, just leave her alone, just admit your nothing without your ice princess." Senna said standing next to Hinamori.

"Oh, you noticed me for the second time today, aren't I the luckiest person. Normally you wouldn't recognize anything but a dick and a big fat wallet. I should thank the gods for this." she said taunting them.

Making everyone chuckle, "You two are still to immature to go against me. Come back when you know the meaning courage." she said and walked away.

"Oh, I'll give you!!!" Senna shouted.

Kazumi just waved her hand in the air, signaling a whatever, whatever. Matsumoto ran up too her, "Rukia is going to kill you for doing that without her!" she said slapping Kazumi on the shoulder, "I have to admit that was a close one, you should really move out."

"Yeah sure but where will I go, I can't live off of Rukia, and certainly not you." she said sighing.

"Move in with Shinji and Kensei, they'll kill you when they find out!"

Kazumi grabbed Matsumoto's arm, "They can't!! I know them they'll do something stupid if they do." she said in such a scared voice.

"Okay, okay!!" she said calming her down, "But the next time this happens, your moving out, I don't care I'll find you a place myself!"

"Okay, okay. I promise!" she said hugging Matsumoto.

"Besides it seems like Rukia's having a good time."

"What makes you say that?"

"She isn't answering my calls."

Kazumi looked at her in surprise, "That guy must have caught her eye!"

-

"So what's you name?" Ichigo asked.

Rukia looked at him, "I'm not obliged to tell you."

Ichigo was irritated, "Why not, I told mine?!"

"Well I didn't ask you to!" she snapped back.

"God, stop being a bitch and tell me your name!"

"No! What do I look like to you, a servant?"

"No, a very short servant!!"

Rukia was pissed and irritated, so she kicked Ichigo's shin again, "You are an idiot!"

"Yeah, yeah keep talking."

"You're a brainless idiot." she said arms crossed.

"Sorry little Miss Perfect." he said irritating her.

"It's Ice Princess."

"What?"

"It's Ice Princess, Kazumi is little Miss Perfect, at least that's what your bitchy girlfriend calls us." she snapped.

"Girlfriend? What do you mean that girl with the golden eyes?"

"No the one with the purple eyes. No duh, you idiot!"

"Ha, funny why don't you leave me alone."

"How can I, when you just keep starting it? How's about this, you just shut your mouth for the rest of I don't know forever. Then you wouldn't have to hear me."

"Conceited bitch!"

"Yeah, keep talking it's going in one ear out the other." Rukia said as the bell rang, "Don't worry your girlfriend is sure to come for you." she said walking away.

"Looks like someone's got you preoccupied." Kazumi said raising her eyebrows.

"Shut it, it's nothing like that." she said ignoring her.

"Really? You mean ignoring Matsumoto's call isn't nothing. That's hard to believe."

"Yeah, yeah." she said waving her hands.

"Kazumi you coming."

"Yeah, hold on Shin!" she turned back to Rukia, "I'm gonna go home Shin and Ken, so be careful. Mr. Takimaru is waiting out side for you."

"What about school?"

"Rukia, it's half day. You didn't forget right?" Kazumi smiled, "See you later!!" she said running to Shinji and Kensei.

"Took you long enough."

"Shut it Shin!" she said punching his shoulder.

"God! You are just like your brother always harassing me!"

"Whatever!!" she said laughing.

"Let's get going."

"Gosh, Kensei lighten up!" she said patting his back, which made him stiff.

-

"You see Toushiro, its all part of her little game. She lures you in, makes you fall for her and then crushes your heart." Senna said.

"Hmph." Toushiro said and left, that kept him puzzled the whole walk.

-

"What's wrong Toushiro?" Hisagi said.

"Nothing, what's up with Kurosaki?"

They looked at Ichigo, who was irritated, "Could you hurry up!"

"Okay, okay don't need to have a bitch fit."

"Shut up Hisagi!"

"What Ichigo some girl hasn't fallen head over heels for you?"

The car stayed quiet for a while, "Really who is she?"

"Shut up!"

"You mean that happened to you to? Just earlier, I was trying to pick up this girl and she blew me off."

"What's her name?"

"Matsumoto Rangiku."

"The world is going to end, a girl who isn't in love with Hisagi."

"Shut it genius, how's about your new girlfriend the one with the green eyes?"

"Shut up!"

"God, don't get so defensive Shiro!"

"Shut it Kurosaki, you haven't even mentioned who's this girl of yours."

"She is nothing."

"Nothing more like everything."

"OH, shut up!"

"You first!"

"You both shut it, or I'll tell mom!

"Yeah, Toushiro you were always mom's little baby."

"Shut it Kurosaki!"

"Stop ganging up on him! He can't help it that he's the smallest out of all of us." Toushiro was nodding his head in agreement until he heard that, "What!!! Again with the he's the shortest one!"

"What you can't help it, its true."

"Oh, shut it or your both going to have to sleep with both eyes open tonight." Toushiro threatened.

"Yeah, we'd better stop, he could probably murder someone and get away with it." Ichigo said.

"No, but you wouldn't hurt us right? We're your brothers." Hisagi said.

Toushiro kept quiet, "Then don't try me." he closed his eyes again and sighed.

They all thought their first day, was hell. Imagine what tomorrow, would be like.


	3. Chapter 3:It's Your Fault

Chapter Three: It's Your Fault

Ichigo entered the class with a scowl like always, "Would it kill you to at least try and smile?" Hisagi asked.

"Why even bother?"

"Well, you aren't ever going to land that chick with that attitude."

"How many times….." Ichigo continued, only to be cut short by Toushiro, "She's nothing important. Yes, we've heard you say that for quite sometime now."

"Shut it Mister know-it-all."

"Yeah, that's true I do know way more then you."

"Ha, ha, stop ganging up on me."

"Stop being a kill joy." Right when Hisagi said that, Matsumoto was entering the room, saying the same thing, "Rukia, Kazumi stop being such kill joys."

"Matsumoto, I can't go out tonight."

"Yeah, and Nii-sama said, no more late nights."

"God, I swear your brother is the biggest buzz killer ever."

"Wait, where's my bag?" Kazumi asked, "Kensei, stop doing that!" she turned to see her friend carrying her bag, "Every time."

"What you said your arms were tired."

"Yeah, but I have very valuable things in here!" she said and asked for the bag, "I could always kick you."

"Okay, okay." he said handing it to her, "Well, Shin, said to follow you to class and make sure no one's bulling you."

"Tell, Shin, to mean his own business, and go to class!" she said pushing him out the door, "I thought he'd never leave."

"Come on, a new café, just opened up, and we have to go!" Matsumoto said jumping up.

"Well, fine, but I can't be out to late, what about you Rukia?"

"Well, Nii-sama is going to be working late tonight. But I have to be home at 9:00."

"Okay, okay, nothing to worry about!!" she said waving her hands on the air.

"Wow, seems like the short Ice Princess needs to be kept on a short leash." Ichigo mumbled.

Rukia heard his mumble and threw her book bag, "You jackass!" Ichigo lucky ducked and missed, "What that's all you've got?!"

Kazumi hearing that snapped, "What you got something to say?! You freakish looking clown!" she said throwing her book bag, Ichigo dodged and it hit Hisagi, "Watch where your throwing things, are you blind or something?!"

Matsumoto turned, "Shut it, Mister I'm-the-hottest-guy-alive!" she said grabbing what was the closet thing to her, which happened to be her notebook, throwing it and missing Hisagi only to hit Toushiro on the back of his head. Toushiro turned, "Who the hell threw that?!"

Kazumi turned to him, "I did, whatcha gonna do about it."

"Miss me, miss me, but don't try to kiss me." Ichigo taunted.

"Like I'd try to kiss your sorry ass!!!" she said kicking his shin.

They all began to argue, back and forth. "Kurosaki, Kuchiki, Hitsugaya, Hiroshi, Matsumoto and Hisagi. Detention after school!" the teacher shout as she entered the room.

They looked at each other and shouted, "IT'S YOUR FAULT!!!!"

-

Home Eco.

Last period of the day.

They could smell the burning of the food, through the entire class, "ICHIGO!!! YOU IDIOT!!!!"

"WHAT!!!??" he shouted.

"YOUR BURNING THE RICE!!! YOU CAN'T COOK IF YOUR LIFE DEPENDED ON IT!!!"

"I CAN COOK!!!"

"REALLY? YEAH, YOU CAN COOK WHAT CEREAL!!"

"NO!!"

"OH, SO YOU CAN'T COOK CEREAL, IT'S REALLY EASY. ALL THE NEED IS THE CEREAL AND MILK. BUT DON'T FORGET THE BALL!!!" she said taunting him.

Matsumoto was laughing when that happened but she turned to Hisagi, too see that the water WAS boiling to long, "YOU STUPID!! YOU FORGOT THE EGGS!!"

"YOUR SUPPOSED TO BOIL THE WATER FIRST!!"

"YEAH WITH THE EGGS!! THE WATER IS GOING TO EVAPERATE!!"

"YOU CAN'T TELL THE DIFFERENCE."

"YES, THE POT WAS FULL, BUT IT'S HALF EMPTY!! YOU CAN'T COOK FOR SHIT!!!"

"YES I CAN."

Kazumi wanted to make matters worse, she was in that kind of mood today, she means they got detention might was well make the most, "So who cooks for you guys anyway?" she said no caring who heard.

"Our mom." they answered.

Kazumi smiled, "Awww!!! Mommy still cooks for her baby boys. Does she still shower you too? I bet she picked out your outfits!! AWWWW!!!! How cute!!"

Matsumoto and Rukia bursted into laughter, they couldn't help it. She tended to make fun, even in bad situations. "Your not helping!" Ichigo shouted.

"What was I supposed to?"

"God! Your all alike!!"

They smiled, "We'll take that as a compliment!"

"It wasn't meant to be one."

"Exactly." Kazumi said smirking.

She looked to the side, "I'm surprised you aren't as bad as your brothers."

"I may not look it, but I actually help my mom cook." he said coolly.

"You should watch out, before you know it, you'll have tons of secret admirers."

He smirked, "Yeah right."

"Really, girls love a good cook." she said smiling.

Kazumi felt her phone vibrate in her pocket, she pulled it out, it was a text from Shinji, _'God, you and your music, so loud! But gotta say love Disturbed and Linkin Park." _

She wrote, _'I told you I had good music, it helps me vent.' _she closed her phone.

"Who's that?"

"Shinji, he borrowed my ipod. He was just a bit surprised at the music I listen to."

"What kinds?"

She looked at him, "Wow, your awfully talkative today. To answer your question mostly Linkin Park and Disturbed. That kind of music helps me vent, its better then hitting things."

"Linkin Park?"

She looked at him and gave him an unbelieving face, "You haven't heard Linkin Park?"

He just shook his head.

She just shook her head and reached into her pocket, grabbed her phone, "This is Linkin Park. The song's called Crawling." she maxed her volume, the song started to play.

_Crawling in my skin _

_These wounds, they will not heal_

_Fear is how I fall _

_Confusing what is real_

_There's something inside me that pulls beneath the surface_

_Consuming, confusing _

_This lack of self control I fear will never ending_

_Controlling_

She closed her phone, "Yup that's Linkin Park. What do you think?"

"It's nice."

"Yeah it's my stress reliever." she said smiling. "Wait Sensei can I use my phone?"

"Again Hiroshi?"

"Yes Miss. I need to tell the guys that I can't go home with them."

"Hurry up!"

"Arigato!" she said and took her phone out, "Shin I can't go to your house." she took a pause, "I got after school detention." she sighed, "yeah, yeah. Okay bye. Love you, love you! God! Seriously you're a drama queen!" she said hanging up and putting away her phone.

"Shinji? Which one is that?"

"Umm…..he's the one with the blonde bob-cut."

"The one with the freakishly big smile?"

She smiled, "Yup that's the one."

"Miss! Can I change partners now?!" Rukia shouted.

"Gomen Miss. Kuchiki, there isn't anyone left."

"I can be my self's partner."

"No you can't do that, you need a partner."

Ichigo just smirked at her, "Looks like you stuck with me, you short midget."

Rukia's shoulders tensed, "You stupid carrot top!!" she said punching his gut. All that could be heard was Ichigo groan, and a bang on the floor, "You keep asking for it, you spoiled idiot!"

"Miss. Kuchiki!" the teacher shouted. "Would you and Mr. Kurosaki like to do some work detail?"

"No ma'am, I already have after school detention."

"Big surprise." the teacher said sarcastically. "No take a seat, you two will be partners for the rest of the year. Same goes with Matsumoto, Hisagi, Hiroshi, and Hitsugaya."

"WHAT!!!" the four shouted.

"Last time I checked I'm the teacher and as long as your in this class. You will listen." she said turning back to the board.

"Kazumi, you aren't angry?" Matsumoto asked.

"Why would I be? You guys are the one's stuck with the worse guys that try to cook in existence." she said smiling.

"Oh, are you finding this funny?" Ichigo said glaring.

"Not funny, hilarious." she said giggling.

"You bitch." he whispered only to get hit by Rukia, "She isn't one, so don't call her that."

"Seems like someone's on an even shorter leash then Rukia." Matsumoto said sniggering.

Ichigo just growled, when they heard the bell ring the girls ran out. The guys reluctantly followed, detention was something they never had before. Only if they knew what was in store for them.

-

"Here!" Rukia said throwing Ichigo a broom.

"What do you want me to do with this?"

"I don't know, comb back that ridiculous hair."

"Haha, really."

Rukia looked at him_, 'He seriously doesn't lift a linger does he?' _Rukia sighed there was no way she would put up with this, "You idiot this is detention!" she said whacking him with her broom.

"OWW!!" he said rubbing his arm.

"Oh shut it you sissy boy!"

"You bitch!" he said turning around arguing with him.

Kazumi and Matsumoto started laughing, the Kazumi felt her phone ring, "Is it Shin?"

She pulled out her phone, "Nope it's Ken." she answered it, "What's up?" she paused, "So Shin gave my ipod to Lisa who gave it to Hiyori who got it confiscated?" she nodded her head, "Give the phone to Shin." she waited, "You'd better get that back!!!" she said and closed her phone. "I swear Hiyori, is always after my demise."

"Nah, she just believes you're a worthy challenge."

"Yeah." she said going around the room and picking up the books.

"So is your dad at home?"

"When I left for school this morning, he was still out. I don't know what he does it's his life."

"He won't get mad if you go home late right?"

"Hopefully, as long as nothing happens to keep us here."

"Yeah I hope not because it looks like those two are going to kill each other."

They looked at Ichigo and Rukia, who were still arguing, "Would you two knock it off!" Kazumi shouted. "This is getting to annoying!"

"So we're not the only ones who thought that." Toushiro whispered.

"Whatever let's just get this over with!" Ichigo shouted sweeping.

Before they knew it, it was already night, "Damn I thought we could finish faster then this." Kazumi said sighing.

"We're almost done." Matsumoto said then suddenly they heard loud thunder.

Rukia jumped up, Ichigo was right next to her and when she jumped her hit his face, "What the hell!"

"Sorry, Rukia's afraid of thunder."

"Oh, is the little midget afraid that she'll get shocked by lightning?"

Rukia sucked it up and kneed Ichigo's face, "SHUT UP!"

Then lights unexpectedly shut off, "Kazumi where are you?" Matsumoto shouted.

"Why what's wrong?" Toushiro asked.

"She's terrified of the dark!" Matsumoto shouted.

"Check the corners!" Rukia shouted.

Kazumi was trembling, under one of the desks, she always hated the dark, it was always dark when her dad would beat her. She just curled up, hugging her knees her head hidden by her arms. No matter where she was she always hated that feeling of fear when she was alone. She could speak, but chose not to, for that entire time, she completely forgot she wasn't even at home.

"Kazumi!" she heard someone shout instantly she crawled away fast. She crawled faster and faster not even pay any attention that she hit the desk, making all the papers fall.

"Matsumoto, she's near the desk."

"Okay." She ran up to the desk, what she saw angered her, she saw Kazumi curled up in the corner, behind the desk, her arms up covering her face. Somehow even in the dark she could tell she was trembling, "Kazumi." she called out, she tried to reach out, but saw that she winced, trying to move further in if possible.

"Daddy please, I promise I'll listen please don't hurt me." she whispered, tears started falling. She looked up and saw Matsumoto, upon seeing her she thought it was her mother. She jumped up and hugged Matsumoto, "Mommy please don't leave me." she said crying.

Matsumoto couldn't take it, she hated what that bastard put her through. Rukia hurried to her side, "Let me see her, Rangiku." she said forcing Kazumi to face her. She took a deep breath, "I know Rangiku you wouldn't want me to do this, but Kazumi would." she said sighing as she pulled her hand back, and slapped Kazumi's face. "Kazumi Hiroshi, get a hold of yourself!"

Kazumi held her cheek, as she sighed, "That hurt!" she said but then her slight anger turned into laughter.

"God, you have a bipolar disorder!" Rukia shouted.

"Hey, you slap pretty hard you know!"

Ichigo, Toushiro and Hisagi just stood there dumbfounded, they had no idea that was happening. "What time is it?"

"8:55." Matsumoto answered.

"WHAT!!" Rukia and Kazumi shouted, "My brother's going to kill me!" she said grabbing her things and running, "Sorry guys but I have to go!" she said quickly exiting the door.

"Rukia!" Matsumoto shouted.

"It's expected, you know how Byakuya can be."

"What about you?"

"Nah, I'll finish up here and then go home."

"Are you sure you won't get in trouble for being home late?"

Kazumi sighed, "I'll be fine!" she said picking up the papers that fell.

"What are you standing around for, help out!" Matsumoto shouted at the guys, they reluctantly helped out.

About 30 minutes later

9:26

"Well, better get going, see you tomorrow Rangiku!" Kazumi shouted running out the door.

"Good that girl hope, she'll be okay."

Ichigo, Toushiro, and Hisagi just sighed they went through enough today. And they were tired as hell. They exited the room, there car still there waiting for them.

-

When Kazumi got home, she quietly walked upstairs hoping her father wouldn't hear her. But her lucky ran out, as she heard a loud crash, "Kazumi you slut! Where have you been?" he said grabbing the lamp, he pulled his arm back and threw the lamp her way. But fortunately she dodged it and it hit the wall. "You'll never learn will you?!" he said walking fast toward her.

She didn't block her face it wasn't what he'd usually go for, but today was just one of those days. He back handed her, causing her to fly back to the wall. She clutched her side, because it hit the edge of the wall, "You wanna stay out late!" he said slapping her repeatedly. He was more pissed then usual, "No one's gonna protect you now! Who'd ever want a slut like you!" he said kicking her. She didn't scream, she didn't beg, and she didn't let one tear fall.

When he was done he walked upstairs leaving her on the ground, holding her stomach it hurt so much, but she just couldn't get herself to truly admit of hating him completely. She forced her body to sit up against the wall, she just sat there blank. She let this thing go on ever since her mother died. But it wasn't as worse as it was now.

"I should have died that day, but no I had to stay. You left me mama, onii-chan, why didn't you take me with you?" she whispered sobbing. She knew in this state, she wouldn't be able to go to school. Hell, Matsumoto and Rukia were going to kill her anyway.

-

Rukia laid there in her room, pondering about everything. She knew she had a boring life, a coldhearted older brother, Matsumoto and Kazumi, then her nightmare she knew there was no point in fighting it, she had a disease. _'If I die? Will anyone truly miss me?' _at that exact moment, an image of the person she just recently meet flashed in her mind. She groaned, _'Why did that happen? Why him of all people?' _

She knew that he was selfish, obnoxious, disrespectful. Yet a part of her had a small attraction towards him. She had to admit he was cute, when he wasn't talking, when he just stared at his book. Rukia slammed her head on her pillow, _'No, no, no! Absolutely not!" _she just sighed, _'It's all his fault!' _she said staring at the ceiling, and sleep took her over.


	4. Chapter 4:The Hurt Inside

Chapter Four: All the hurt inside you hide so well

_-_

Rukia rushed to school, she met Matsumoto at the gate, "Kazumi isn't here?"

"I called her, but she didn't pick up. You don't think she….." Matsumoto stopped there.

"Nah, she probably just woke up late." she said waving her hands in the air, but inside she feared Matsumoto might be right, "Well we'd better hurry." they both walked to class, but theirs minds didn't go with them.

-

When they entered the class, they saw she wasn't there, "Maybe I should call her." Matsumoto said.

"Yeah, maybe we should."

They moved to the back of the class, and pulled out their phones, "Okay here goes nothing." Matsumoto said as she put it to her ear, "It's still ringing." she closed her phone after waiting 5 minutes, "Maybe I should go check on her." she said.

"You know she'd hate if you'd do that!" Rukia shouted pulling her arm.

"I know but if what I thought happened, really did, she isn't going to live there anymore."

"Yeah, I completely agree." she thought about everything she'd gone through, yet she still stood strong, hell they all did. They were never like themselves, if any of them weren't there. They knew that today would be a nuisance, and that today of all days would be trouble to irritate them.

Ichigo took his seat, he looked at his notebook and then to Rukia's back. A smirk appeared on his face, he decided to have some fun and started pocking her back with it, "If you don't want to lose that hand, I suggest you stop now Kurosaki." he heard her say in an angered voice.

"What's wrong little midget, lonely without your other stooge?" he taunted.

She turn around and glared at him, "You know that hair of yours is becoming a sore to look at. If you'd like I can cut it all off."

Ichigo just stared at her, _'This isn't how it usually happens, he teases her, she teases him and hits him. Not this.' _he face turned serious all of a sudden, "Rukia what's wrong?"

She never heard his voice get so serious, "Nothing Ichigo."

He raised an eyebrow, "Nothing really? Then why aren't you irritating like usual? You'd kill for the chance."

"Well, today's just one of those days."

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"Exactly what I said."

"What exactly is Kazumi's past? Why do you all make it seem painful?" Toushiro asked Matsumoto.

That shut them up instantly, they stayed quite for a long time. Until Toushiro asked, "Did I say something wrong? I only a little about Kazumi. That her mother and brother passed away in a plane crash. But something must have happened that you are always protective over her."

"When Kazumi was 6th grade, Senna and Hinamori never liked her. So they decided to send some of their upper classmen friends after her. They beat her til she couldn't stand, but I heard that they did that because they told Kazumi repeatedly to beg for their mercy and forgiveness. And all she said was why should I?" Matsumoto paused, "After that, the following year, she came back, she wasn't the same quite defensiveness girl. Anyone that tried to pick on her, were beat up. And when she saw people picking on others girls or guys, she'd stick up for them and she'd beat them up to. Now she's feared yet admired, and everyone's knows not to mess with her because she has Shin and Ken."

"But why didn't they like her exactly?"

"Do girls like that actually need a reason?" Rukia asked. "When I first met, her she was feared by everyone already, nobody liked how cold I was. But with Kazumi no matter how hard I tried, I never seemed to be able to shut her out, not after that day."

_Flashback_

"_You shouldn't go near her, they say she's as cold as ice." she heard someone whisper._

_She didn't care, she just kept walking, then she bumped into someone. The impact made her fall on her bottom, "Uhh! Watch where your going!" she heard someone shout, a girl to be precise. She looked up to see, golden eyes, "Why should I watch where I'm going? You clearly bumped into me." Rukia answered back. _

"_What did you say?!" the girl said quite angered._

"_Did you not hear me? You should get you ears checked." _

"_What did you say you short bitch?!" Senna shouted, pulling her hand back ready to smack her. _

_Rukia waited for the strike, after a few seconds she noticed it didn't come. She slowly opened her eyes, and saw some bent down, holding the girl's hand, "Tsk, tsk, you never learn do you?" she said throwing Senna back, causing her to fall down just like Rukia, "Stop acting like you can walk all over people." she said calmly. _

"_Shut up Kazumi, you aren't a part of this!" Senna shouted jumping back on her feet._

"_Really, if it involves you picking on someone, I think it does." she said firmly _

"_Shut up!" she yelled. _

_Kazumi crossed her arms, "Make me." she said smirking. She said triggering Senna to glare, "Come on Senna give me a reason your going to have to go, and get another nose job." _

_Senna just grunted and walked away, "Sorry about that she does it to everyone." Kazumi said helping Rukia up, "So what's your name?"_

_Rukia stood there quiet for a few seconds, "Rukia…..Kuchiki." _

"_Wait, Kuchiki that very wealthy family?" she said a little taken aback._

"_Yeah, that's is." she whispered._

_Kazumi smiled, "So that's why people are so not in favor of you." _

_That made Rukia stay quiet, until she felt someone's hand on her shoulder, "You shouldn't let it get to you." she said smiling._

_Rukia was stunned, the whole time she was there, no one so much as approached her, "Are you sure you should be around me?" she suddenly said._

_Kazumi just started to laugh, "Someone, who actually cares what happens to me? That's a first." she paused, "But I don't care what other people think, if I like you, I like you. Don't care what people say, it doesn't matter. Besides you aren't as cold as people claim you are, your actually quite fun to be around." she yawned, "So don't act in front of me, okay? I want you to be you. Cause the real you, is the one I like." _

_That made Rukia smile she felt liked for the first time. She was grateful that she met Kazumi._

_End of Flashback_

"Kazumi, is a really nice person, people just think she's mean because of Senna." Rukia replied.

"It's fun to be around her, especially when she talks back to Senna. Wait I have a video here, somewhere. It's in the locker room." she said pulling out her blackberry.

They saw Kazumi, Rukia, and Matsumoto on one side, Senna, Hinamori and the rest of her clones. "Wow, Rukia who would've thought you'd have a flat chest." Senna said trying to tease her. Turning to her friends laughing.

"Whoa, Senna, didn't know you swing that way." Kazumi said grabbing her body, "Don't try to rape me, okay?" she said laughing.

"Yeah, right Kazumi you don't even have anything under that shirt." she said pointing at her.

"Really." Kazumi said with a taunting face, she smiled at Rukia, and Matsumoto, they knew exactly what she was going to do. She placed her hands on her shirt, gripped the edges and lifted it. To reveal a very well fit body, and fairly good sized breasts.

She let her shirt drop, "Now tell me, do I have nothing?" she said laughing.

Senna, was freaking out, as were all the girls. They couldn't believe she just did that.

Matsumoto closed her phone, "So do you think she's daring?" she was asking the guys, but they were still blushing, after watching the video.

They just nodded, "Don't even think about it, to date anyone of us, you have to be accepted by Shin and Ken." Matsumoto said.

Rukia said nodding her head, "True, those guys are like big brothers."

When they said that, Shinji and Kensei entered the room, "Where's Kazumi?"

"She's absent."

"Nah, she's just ditching class." Shinji said laughing.

"Tomorrow, tell her I have her ipod. I'll come by lunch and give it to her." he said exiting the door.

"Sure Shin." Rukia said.

The rest of the day went rather quickly, they just couldn't wait til tomorrow. They really felt incomplete without her. _'I hope she's okay.' _Rukia thought, then a sudden smile placed on her face, _'what am I talking about, she'd kick my ass if I was worrying about her.' _she said walking.

That night Matsumoto and Rukia found it hard to go to sleep. The just stared at the ceiling and then to the phone. Back and forth, they were just to worried about Kazumi to even sleep. But they found that, when they just stared at the ceiling, they fell fast asleep.

-

The next day

Kazumi hurried to the school, running faster and faster. She turned to the corner, and saw some guys, picking on a girl, "Come on, you're a real cutie." one of them said pinning her to a wall. "Leave me alone!" she said smacking him with her bag.

The guy was pissed and pulled his hand back to hit her. But soon realized, someone grabbed his hand. He turned to see, black her flowing with the wind, "She said leave her alone, did she not?!" she said twisting his arm.

"You bitch, this has nothing to do with you!" he said pulling his hand and slamming Kazumi to a wall, "You want to get involved?" he said grabbing her chin, and forcing her to look up. But when he did he stopped for in her eyes showed no fear, nothing at all. She pushed her head up, to make it only about 3 inches from his, "I don't fear you." she said punching in the gut. He fell to his knees as he looked up at her he saw a devil and an angel at the same. She looked down at him and smirked, she kneed him in the face, resulting in him falling down entirely.

She turned around and shot a glare at the remaining guys. And in a blink of an eye, they were gone. She walked over to the girl in the corner, she hid her face and blocked her body. Kazumi hated seeing something like that, she kneeled down right in front of the girl, "It's okay now. No one's going to hurt you." she said smiling when the girl raised her head, "But I recommend you learning how to fight, sometimes it comes in handy." she said and patted her head.

She walked away quickly, as she looked at her watch, "Damn! It's already this time!" she said running as fast as her injured legs could go.

Toushiro stared out the window of the car, he was so bored. That usually didn't happen to him, but these days he seemed more interested in things other then books. He just gazed out the window, until something caught his eye. He saw black hair run right by the car, he wasn't fast enough to catch a glimpse of the person, but he already knew who it was.

-

When Kazumi arrived at school, she hurried into class, her teacher would definitely have her ass for this one, "Hiroshi, your late!" she heard the teacher yell when she walked into the door.

She was about to say something, but felt a hand on her shoulder, "Gomen Sensei, she was a little wrapped up in helping us." Toushiro said.

Kazumi was confused, "What's with the bandages again Hiroshi?"

"Oh, teach you know people don't really get along with me." she said rubbing her arm.

"Yeah, you wonder why." they heard someone, well Senna whisper.

"Miss Takimaru, I'd ask for your opinion but this matter only involves, Hiroshi and I." she said clearly.

"Gomen Sensei." Senna said hiding her embarrassed face.

"So Hiroshi?" the teacher questioned.

"The truth?" she asked, and the teacher nodded, "This morning for the way to school, I saw some guys hitting on a girl, who didn't look comfortable, and I helped her out." she paused, "Good enough." she said waving her hands.

"At least for now, take your seat." Kazumi obeyed and walked to her seat, but felt her phone vibrate, she sat down and swiftly pulled it out of her pocket without anyone noticing, _'Is that true? Or are you still trying to protect him?' _she read in the text, the wrote back_, 'What I said was true, please believe it.' _she sent hoping that she'd accepted it was true, but knowing her she wouldn't, not when she has such a strong feeling.

-

Lunch

"I know you don't believe it but really it was some guys for Nakamura High." she said waving her hands at Matsumoto, "Fine then you wouldn't mind me spending the night over tonight?" she heard Matsumoto say. She turned to Matsumoto, "Are you sure?" she asked with a uncertain look, "Why shouldn't I be?" Matsumoto said raising an eyebrow, "No reason really, just wanted to make sure." she said smiling.

She was so confusing at times, no one really knew what she was thinking. Or even how she was feeling. "Fine I don't mind, I guess we're walking today." she said biting her rice ball.

"You walk home everyday." Rukia stated.

Kazumi shrugged, "That's true, at least I don't have to walk home with only Shin and Ken. They always talk guy's stuff, they never include me, because I'm a girl." she said flexing her fingers. "Yeah, I guess they just talk about who they think are hot and what not." she said sighing.

"Kazumi!" Shinji said running in to her side. He got on his knees and grabbed her to embrace her, "Yeah, I missed you too…..but I can't breathe." she said patting his back. Shinji instantly let go when she said that, "Sorry, but it gets lonely when you aren't here." he said sitting down next to her.

"Yeah, I've heard. But really if I went missing, would you miss me?" she asked.

"Miss you, more like I'd do whatever it took to find you!" Shinji said shouting at her.

"Okay, heard it, didn't need to shout Shin!" she said slapping him behind the head.

"So what's this 'helping the new guys' I'm hearing about?" he said his voice turning serious.

"What!" she shouted, "Like I'd ever…..he just said it out of the blue…I had no idea, he was going to say that and I'm still surprised myself…." she said calming down.

"Okay, okay you know I just worry that someday, some guy is going to sweep you off your feet, and just end up hurting you." he said with concern.

Kazumi giggled, "Like that would ever happen."

"Yeah, but if it did, I would kill him." he said with a murderous intent in his expression, after saying that Kazumi had a very astonished appearance, but started to laugh.

"You make me worry!" she said punching his shoulder, "That can go both ways." he suddenly said.

"Well, Matsumoto's going to spend the night over."

"Why are you telling me?" he asked.

"So that I don't have to heard your mouth later, as in 'why didn't you tell me she was coming over' and that yadda, yadda." she said smiling.

"Okay didn't need to say it like that." he said with his shoulders slouched.

"Okay whatever, we'd better go." he said jumping up and walking to Kensei. "Call us if anything happens, anything." he said stressing the last word.

She knew that they worried about her but she hated it. She knew they did it out of love, but she just didn't like being protected, "Yeah, yeah, you know I will." she said faking a smile. Half the time, that's all her smiles were pretend, but she did have a talent to make it look real.

"Okay, we're going." he said hugging her and walking to the door. "Meet you outside the gate, after school." Kensei said hugging her and walking to the door. Shinji and Kensei looked at each other, then to her and back at themselves and smiled, "Bye bye Cookie Monster!" they shouted running out of the door.

Leaving Kazumi, very pissed, she clutched her fist, "You idiots." she whispered in a very scary voice.

"Cookie monster?" Rukia asked.

"When I was little, at my brother's birthday I knocked everyone into the pool, just to get to the cookies. Ever since then, their nickname for me is cookie monster." she said shaking her head.

Rukia started giggling, "You really did that?" she asked.

"Yeah, but that's not the worst part, I knocked my brother, Shin and Ken into the cake. At the same time. So my punishment was no cookies." she said clearly.

"You really did that?" Matsumoto asked.

"Yeah, but there was this time when I was about 4, I saw this boy with a big cookie. I can't remember his face, but I remember taking the cookie from him."

"God, you were a bully back then to." Matsumoto said smirking.

"No he was being mean, and I was really hungry." he said pouting.

"Yeah, what would you say if you saw him again?" Rukia asked.

"Like that's ever going to happen." she said brushing it off.

"Never know, life's complicated like that." she answered.

"Yeah, yeah." she said waving her hands and sipping her drink.

"Okay, do you still have some of my clothes?" Matsumoto asked.

She rubbing her arms, "Yeah, from the last time you spent a night." she answered.

"Yay, Rukia you sure you can't spend a night?" Kazumi asked.

"I have to ask Byakuya for permission." she answered.

"You think he'll be in a good mood?" she asked.

"How's about you say you need to help us with a project?" Matsumoto offered the idea.

"Okay, how's about I call him when we're going to the house?" she asked.

"Yeah, a splendid idea." Kazumi said smiling, though she was worried not about her, but for them if anything happened to them she wouldn't know what to do.

"Kazumi!" Rukia shouted, which brought her back, "Oh, sorry."

Matsumoto sighed, "In la la land again?"

"Yeah, you know me." she said scratching her head.

"Okay, okay sorry." she said getting up.

Matsumoto and Rukia looked at her, "Where are you going?" they asked.

"Just to get some fresh air, I'll be back." she said walking out the door. -

-

"Please I like you, won't you consider me?" the girl pleaded.

This is what he hated about school, he was always asked out, and he was tired of it. He didn't want so random girl, he wanted someone who would be more fun. He didn't want them to fall in love just like this. "I'm sorry but I don't want to go out with anyone just yet." he said bowing to her.

His white hair shined so bright, she made a quick move and hugged him from behind. "Why aren't I good enough? I'm not as beautiful, as Senna or Hinamori I know." she said tears falling.

He turned, "You shouldn't degrade yourself like that." he said patting her back. "You are beautiful, but I'm not the guy for you. Someone very lucky is out there waiting for you. So go find him, he deserves you much more then I ever will." he said giving her a hug and letting go.

Then they heard laughter, "You actually thought you had a chance with Toushiro?" they heard a familiar voice, mock. "Sorry he's to out of your league." Senna said laughing.

The girl was shocked and embarrassed, she didn't know what to do. Then she felt a pat of her head, "Don't worry I'll take care of this." she heard a female's voice say. "Senna shut it, before I make you." she saw a girl with long black hair stand in front of her. She saw her clutching her fist.

"Really your going to fight?" Senna said mockingly, "In that state, I doubt even you can." she said smiling.

"Try me." she said growling.

"Oh, Kazumi's mad!" she said shouting aloud, but then everyone just laughed. "Unlike last time, I came prepared." she said as some big guys jumped in front of her.

"Wow! You have personal bitches, I'm amazed." she said smiling at Senna.

The guys stood in front of Kazumi, "What you want some of this?!" she shouted kicking one of them in the shin and punching the other in the gut.

When one of the guys dropped to his knee, he elbowed her in the stomach, "How's that?" He stood and looked down at her, she was one her knees, clutching her stomach. "You shouldn't have done that." he heard a voice say, he turned to look only to be on his knees, "You think you can hit her and get away with it?" Shinji said punching the guy in the face.

"Shin stop!" she shouted forcing herself up, only to fall again.

She looked to the side if he was here, surely Kensei was too. She saw him punching the other guy in the gut repeatedly, "Ken, Shin stop!" she shouted jumping on Shinji and pulling his hair. Kensei stood there still, he knew she was going to do the same, "Kazumi what are you doing?!" Shinji shouted trying to pull her off. His arms wrapped around her waist as he grabbed her, he was going to put her gently down but his force was too strong and sent her flying.

Kensei seeing this ran and jumped in the direction she was flying in. He jumped in front of her and her head came into contact with his chest, she heard him let out a groan. When they finally feel to the ground and she quickly turned around, to see Kensei smiling, "What are you smiling about?!" she shouted.

"Good, your safe." he mumbled.

She punched his shoulder, "You scared me!"

Senna tried to escape during all the confusion, "Where do you think your going you stupid little slut?" she heard someone ask behind her. She turned to see blonde hair, and blood red eyes, staring down at her. "You just don't know, when to quit do you?" he asked his arms crossed.

Senna stood still fearing for her life, this was the risk to mess with Kazumi. You'd always have these two on her back, no matter what. "Speak up." he said smiling. His smile freaked her out the most, he looked at little well crazy, "I don't bite."

"Shin knock it off." he heard Kazumi say, "She isn't even worth, the time and effort you put into it." she said. She looked at Senna, "Go on and come after me, but have the decency to do it yourself." she said turning away, she looked at the girl, who stopped crying, "You ever need help, call me." she said smiling, "Name's Kazumi." she said patting her on the head.

She said walking away, followed by Shinji and Kensei.

-

"Matsumoto would you hurry up?" she shouted waiting at the gate.

"Hold on, hold on!" they heard her shout back.

Shinji sighed, "This is why I hate when she comes along, it takes her FOREVER to do something!"

"Oh, shut it!" they heard Matsumoto say, walking out the gate, fixing her skirt. "It's hard to change quickly and not hurt them!" she said squishing her boobs together.

"Okay weirdo micweirder." Kazumi said and started walking, Rukia right beside her.

-

They arrived at the house, at about 6 o'clock. Kazumi opened the gate, "I never get over how big this house is." Kensei said.

"Yeah, my grandmother gave it to my mother when she heard she moved to Japan." Kazumi said walking in.

"But I thought you guys weren't at good terms." Shinji said.

"That depends on what you mean by good terms." she said sighing. "I haven't seen my grandmother since my mother and brother's funeral. She sends letters every now and then but that's as far as it goes."

Matsumoto scratched her head, "But isn't she the one paying for you school funds?"

"Yeah, she spends money on expense things and sends then to me." she said opening that door.

"Well, we'd better go." Shinji said.

"What you can't stay?" Kazumi asked.

"Nah, Hiyori will throw a fit about it." Kensei said about to exit the door.

"Okay, then see you tomorrow." she said smiling at them and giving them a hug. "Tell Hiyori I said hi!" she shouted at the exited the house.

"So what are you cooking us?" Matsumoto asked.

"Curry." Kazumi said entering the kitchen.

"Wow, I haven't tasted you curry in a while, that'll be a delicious dish." Rukia said watching TV.

-

"Dinner's finished!" Kazumi shouted bring the food to the table.

"Yay!" Matsumoto said sitting down.

"You guys make sure to eat lots okay?" Kazumi said.

"Yeah, I could eat this forever." Rukia said taking a bite.

She smiled, she loved being around them. She felt she never had to hide anything, especially how weak she really was. "Arigato." she whispered.

"Kazumi, what's wrong?" Rukia asked.

"You make me feel like family." she said crying. The truth is she always felt alone, after the accident. Everyone just assumed that she like being lonely, but who really likes being alone?

"It's okay, no matter what we'll always be there for each other." Matsumoto said hugging her.

"Yeah it was a promise." Rukia said wiping her tears. As she hugged her to, "I don't know what I would do without you." she said smiling.

"Same here." they answered.

_Later that night_

_(For those of you who don't like violence, or sexual contact, please excuse this ending part. But I need something to push Kazumi, to finally fight back or stand. BTW Song is Stand by Rascal Flatts)_

_Cause when push comes to shove _

_You taste what you're made of _

_You might bend til you break _

_Cause it's all you can take_

_On your knees you look up_

_Decide you've had enough _

_You get mad, You get strong_

_Wipe your hands, shake it off_

_Then you Stand, then you stand_

Kazumi's father just came home, a few minutes after they had finished eating dinner. He was drunk, as always, but that means that he was in the mood to hit her again. He threw the bottle in the sink and walked to the living room. He saw that their bags were on the floor, next to the stairs. "Kazumi!" he yelled out.

She knew he was back and worst he was drunk. She ran downstairs, "Yes father?" she said as quickly as she could.

"Who said that you could invite your sluty friends over?" he screamed at her.

She stayed quiet, not answering his question, "No answer huh?" he said raising his hand and slapping her, "What are you some wall?" he shouted at her.

She didn't answer, she was tired and just plain used to it, "Where are they huh?!" he shouted.

Matsumoto woke up from hearing the yelling, "Rukia wake up." she said shaking Rukia.

Rukia sat up and rubbed her eyes, "What's wrong?"

"Kazumi's dads here." she whispered.

That woke Rukia up instantly, "Is she alright?"

"I don't know." Matsumoto said shouting, "I couldn't really hear over the loud rain." she said pointing at the window.

"Maybe I should call someone." Rukia said grabbing her phone, only to be stopped by Matsumoto, "No we can handle this." she said as Rukia put her phone in her pocket.

"Don't forget your's Rangiku." Rukia said tossing her phone to her.

Matsumoto opened the door, and quietly walked down the stairs, followed by Rukia. "Father please calm down, I'll do anything." she said begging at his feet.

"Shut up!" he said grabbing her by the collar and throwing her to the side. He walked over about to hit her again but Matsumoto jumped out and blocked his hit.

"Matsumoto!" Kazumi shouted.

"My, my you are a fascinating one." the father spoke to her.

"You really are beautiful, but you should now never to come between a father and his daughter." he said grabbing Matsumoto's arm and grabbing and squeezing one of Matsumoto's boobs. He felt her rejecting and then he raised his hand and slapped her. Sending her to the ground near Rukia.

_Cause when push comes to shove _

_You taste what you're made of _

_You might bend til you break _

_Cause it's all you can take_

_On your knees you look up_

_Decide you've had enough _

_You get mad, You get strong_

_Wipe your hands, shake it off_

_Then you Stand, then you stand_

Kazumi upon seeing this, snapped it was okay to hit her but no one of the most important people in her life, even if it was her father. Kazumi stood up and looked at her father, then to Matsumoto who was being held by Rukia. Something in her freaked, she punched her father in the gut. "Rukia take Matsumoto and get out of here." she said her voice sounding deadly.

"What about you?" Rukia asked.

"Don't worry about me." she answered.

"Don't give us this crap, Kazumi, we in this together just like it's always been." Matsumoto said getting up.

"Hmmm…..seems like I'll just have to hit you all." the father said running for Rukia. Kazumi noticed this and ran in the same direction. Kazumi endured the hit and flew to the wall, "RUN!" she shouted at the two.

Rukia and Matsumoto naturally listened, they stood and started to run. Kazumi followed, but her father grabbed her leg and pulled her. Her body fell to the ground, by the force of his pull. She turned her body and did the only thing she could think of, she started to kick her father's face. She had hoped that this would cause him to release his grip but she was going to he to do more then that. So she kicked him harder and harder and when she found an opening she kicked his eyes.

That triggered the father's release, she automatically started to crawl the fastest she could. The father recovered faster then she had anticipated, and stood he walked over to his daughter's crawling form. He grabbed her by her hair, and threw her against the wall.

Kazumi was still recovering when she saw that he was going after Matsumoto and Rukia. She quickly recovered from the throw, stood and jumped on top of her father. "Matsumoto , Rukia RUN!!!" she shouted as loud as she could.

Her father who by this time was more irritated then usual, grabbed her hair and threw her in the same direction of Rukia and Matsumoto. She toppled over them making them fall as well. They began to hear the father's laugh, it sounded mocking, "You know Kazumi I really feel sorry for you. Everyone you ever loved always left you all alone, you mother, brother, grandmother, even me. How are you so sure that they aren't going to do the same? Remember you're the ugly duck all alone, now and forever. That's how you are meant to be. So stop trying to run from it, they all left you alone, to suffer, to cry, to hate all by yourself." he said beginning to laugh all over again.

Those word struck her heart, she knew that it was true. Though she hated it so much, truthfully she just wanted it all to end. She was tired maybe from the beat ups, or the useless crying, she just wanted it to end.

_Cause when push comes to shove _

_You taste what you're made of _

_You might bend til you break _

_Cause it's all you can take_

_On your knees you look up_

_Decide you've had enough _

_You get mad, You get strong_

_Wipe your hands, shake it off_

_Then you Stand, then you stand_

Rukia stood, "Your wrong! You use fear against everyone, ever your own daughter. Have you forgotten who you are? Who she is?" Rukia shouted in defiance. "Kazumi isn't as weak as you think, she's always be strong, held her own against everything that has been thrown at her. Yet you fail to see, she's always protected you."

Kazumi sighed, "I remember when I was little I'd always run to my dad and say, "Raiden is bullying me." He'd always straighten out the problem, so that we were at peace with each other. I thought that no matter what I'd always have my father to fall back on, to protect me. But after mama left, he hated me. But not once, not once did I ever blame him, of even hate him." she mumbled. "But now I think it's time to leave this place." she said forcing herself up, and helping Matsumoto up.

"Kazumi are you sure?" Matsumoto asked.

"Yeah, shall we go Rukia?" she asked reaching for her hand. Her father was to overwhelmed by what she said to even react to them leaving.

Matsumoto and Rukia exited the door, to enter the pouring rain. She turned to her father, lifted her hand, and blew a kiss to him. Then she turned away and exited the door as well.

The rain poured hard on them as they ran through the streets, trying to look for shelter. Matsumoto and Rukia found a bus stop that wasn't to far or close to the house.

They sat Kazumi on the bench, "Are you alright?" Rukia asked.

Kazumi smiled, "Depends on what you define as alright." she said sighing.

Matsumoto pulled out her phone, "Please don't call Shin and Ken." she said pulling on Matsumoto's shirt, "Fine then I have another person in mind." she said dialing the number.

'_Hello?' a husky voice asked. _

'_Hi, it's me.' Matsumoto answered sounding a little shy. _

'_Oh, Rangiku, how many I help you?" he questioned._

'_Well, I was wondering if you had any room for….I…..don't…..know……three people.' she said hoping he'd say yes. _

'_Well, it's late but my father's out in Kyoto, so yeah I think we can sneak you in.' he said. _

'_Ok thank you, I'll explain the rest when we get there.' she said after he answered she closed her phone. _

"So I have a solution." she said to Rukia, who held a now unconscious Kazumi.

"So where are we headed?" Rukia asked.

"Hisagi's place." Matsumoto mumbled.

"Oh, that's go….absolutely not!!" she shouted in rebelliousness.

"Oh, come on you only have to put up with carrot top one night." she paused, "It's for Kazumi." she said smirking.

"God all the time! You always play that card!" she shouted back. But crossed her arms in defeat, "Fine, but if he so much as tries to tease me, I'll kill him!!" she said helping Kazumi up.

"Okay there house isn't that far." she said beginning to walk.

"HELLO!" Rukia shouted, "Did you forget smallest girl carrying the bigger girl over here!"

Matsumoto rushed over, "Sorry I forgot." she said smiling and helping Rukia carry Kazumi.

* * *

AN: Sorry for the late chapter, but i hope you like this. I tried my best, but please stay tuned, to see the events that are yet to unfold.

PREVIEW for the Next Chapter: All Alone.

_Her phone started to ring, she reached in her pocket and answered it, "Hello?" _

_"Is this Kazumi Hiroshi?" an unfamilar voice asked. _

_"Yes, how may i help you." _

_"Please, report to Karakura Hospital immediamtly, there has been an accident." _

PS: Promise to update as soon as possible.


	5. Chapter 5:All Alone

A/N: Sorry for an very, very late chapter. School work & problems have been getting in the way but hopefully I'll be able to update sooner :) Please just bare with my lateness :D Hope you enjoy this chapter, I assure that the next won't be as sorrowful as this one. More IchiRuki will appear also, but please review and tell me what you think :) Its always the thought that counts.

Love-----Callalily1013

* * *

Chapter Five: All Alone

They hurried their fastest to the house that Rukia called 'hell on earth'. Matsumoto just smiled the whole way, "See the house is right there." she said pointing to the house that was as large as hers.

"You're calling that a house?" Rukia asked.

"Well, I know it's as big as yours, they are rich, you know." Matsumoto said walking up to the gate.

"Yeah, rich bitches." Rukia mumbled, earning a smile from Matsumoto.

Matsumoto pressed the button, "Excuse me, may I speak to Hisagi?" she said to the small box on the wall.

"Hold on, let me get on a shirt and I'll be down." he answered, pressing a button that opened the gate.

"Okay ladies first." Matsumoto said motioning inside the gate.

"Haha, girlfriends first." Rukia said smiling.

They just stopped their games and entered the gates, waiting at the door. They looked around, a bit amazed at the scenery, the flowers shined by the moonlight, was so breathtaking. But it was the fountain, with a statue of a lady in front of it, it looked incredible, like she was somewhat of an angel to them.

Then they heard the click from the door, "Just come in and make yourselves comfortable." he said nothing looking at them, but when he opened his eyes, the scene in front of him, angered him. He saw that familiar girl, leaning on the short one his brother always argued with. "What happened?" he managed to mutter.

"Can I explain inside?" Matsumoto whispered.

"Yeah, yeah come in." he said motioning her to come in, he waited and when Rukia was about to enter, the weight on her shoulder disappeared, she looked to the side to see that Hisagi had lifted her and was now carrying her. "Don't worry I won't drop her." he said smirking.

Rukia had caught up with Matsumoto, "Should we really tell him? You know how Kazumi hates people finding out about her."

Matsumoto sighed, "Well, we can trust him."

"I hope your right." she muttered.

-

They entered the living room and Hisagi laid Kazumi on the couch, "So what happened? The truth."

"Well, Kazumi has been…." she stopped, "She's….after her mother's death…." she paused, wiping the tears and breathed in all the feelings that were about to pour out, "for some time, Kazumi……" she stopped, it was hard to explain to someone that someone who looked strong, coward when she heard her father's name.

Hisagi seeing the difficulty on her face, and in her words, stopped her, "You don't need to explain, I'll just try to understand til I really get it." he paused, "Is that alright?" he asked lifting Matsumoto's chin with his hand.

Matsumoto seeing and hearing him say that, just nodded her head. She never really felt like this with anyone but Kazumi and Rukia, they were the only ones that really cared about her.

-

Ichigo woke with a sudden feeling that something was in his home. He rubbed his face, pulled the blanket off of him and jumped out of his bed. He walked to the door, and peeked out of the small crack in the door. He slipped through the door, making sure not to wake anyone.

He walked to the next door, and slowly opened it, to see a little white-haired boy sleeping peacefully, '_Okay the genius is still sleeping.' _He thought slowly closing the door, he was about to walk to Hisagi's door, but he saw that there was a light probably from the fireplace. He then thought, '_The fireplace isn't supposed to be on.'_

He being rather curious, began to walk down the stairs, to see who was down there. As he reached the last step, he saw Hisagi sitting n the couch, that was normal but he was talking and it didn't look like it was to himself. He walked closer, "Hisagi what the hell are….." he said walking up to him, but stop when he noticed a familiar short girl he remembered as midget.

"Why….who let the midget in?" he asked being rather rude about it.

Rukia was anger quickly about his comment, she just walked over to where he was standing. She took a deep breath, leaped up and kicked his face. "You really know how to make someone feel welcomed." she said sarcastically, with her arms across her chest.

"Are you delusional? I wasn't welcoming you, you midget." he said with an irritated face.

"Ichigo be quiet." Hisagi said trying to make him shut up.

"You're not involved Shuuhei." he said noticing that Hisagi was pointing to the couch. He turned to see, a body with a blanket wrapped around her, he noticed the black hair and then put it together. This body looked very familiar, he walked over and kneeled down, to see a very recognizable face, "What happened?" he muttered turning to Hisagi.

Their faces held fear and it seemed empty at the same time. "She'll be fine, but at least for tonight please don't ask." Rukia whispered loud enough for everyone to hear.

Ichigo for the first time, stopped, he had no idea what he was feeling. He knew for sure, that not now but he was going to ask. "Rukia, Matsumoto, you should get some sleep, it's 1:21." Hisagi said carrying blankets and pillows.

He placed them on the empty couches, he smiled at them and walked into the kitchen when he heard Ichigo call.

-

"What happened?" he asked as Hisagi entered.

"I don't exactly know." he mumbled at his older brother.

"I know that you were worried, and it is a nice thing to help them out. You're a very good and soft hearted guy. But you should know better then anyone, you come to me first." he scolded softly to Hisagi.

"You haven't gotten enough sleep, and I thought why wake you. Sometimes you over do it and exhaust yourself, you know that's not safe." he spat back at him. "Mom is already getting worried, she trying to throw off any suspicion coming from Yuzu and Karin."

Ichigo rubbed his forehead, with his right hand, "You're just to kind Shuuhei." he said as he looked at him, "You know that I hate secrets."

"Yeah I know." he chuckled.

"So no more okay?" he said like a older brother scolding his younger brother.

"Yeah, sure big bro." he said chuckling again.

-

Rukia couldn't sleep, she was so nervous not only for Kazumi, but herself too. She was just informed by her brother that her first operation was that following weekend. She was very thankful, for her brother's help, but that's all he help with. He paid her bills, and bought whatever she needed, but he never asked how did she feel. He didn't ever give her comfort.

She felt alone ever since the death of her sister, her sister took care of her because her parents never cared. Her father was a nut case, who just drank all that time, her mother never cared about anything except how she looked and how much money she had in her purse. The only ones that really cared were her grandparents, they were kind and took them under their wing.

Before her grandfather passed away, he wrote that Byakuya was to inherit half of everything. Rukia and Hisana were to half the portion given to them, they didn't really care for money. Thought being born in the Kuchiki family, you didn't have much choice.

Rukia was brought up being taught the proper way of almost everything. She had to admit, she did feel lucky but at the same time, she sort of distasted it. She was always brought up to handle problems in a professional way.

She wasn't allowed to cry, at her own sister's funeral. They told her it was improper, she just held it in until she could let everything out.

"Midget.." Ichigo said noticing she saw off in Lala land. "Midget!" he shouted, "YO! Tiniest midget in all of creation!" he shouted.

That last comment brought her back, "What was that you feeble-minded idiot!!" she shouted picking up the closet thing in reach, she threw it without looking, only after did she notice it was a rather large book.

Ichigo acting fast caught it without a problem, "Geez, it anything happened to this book, I'd never hear the end of it from that smartass, know-it-all." he said sighing. "If Toushiro caught you throwing around his most valuable possession, he'd kill you." he said looking at Rukia.

"No Toushiro, won't do that, he'll just make sure you buy a brand new one and pay 100% extra." Hisagi said walking in with a tray of what smelled like coffee. "Drink some of this, but I'll warn you it'll put you fast to sleep." he said handing her a small tea cup.

Rukia took in the smell, and sipped from it. The smell and the tasted reminded her of Kazumi's tea, the tea she made her before everything appointment it soothed her. Before she knew it, before she could even tell, a tear made it's way down her cheek. Ichigo pretended not to noticed, but he wasn't that dumb. He turned away from her, when he looked back she had fall fast asleep.

Her head leaned on the couch arm, as her legs dangled off the side of the couch. Ichigo couldn't help but smile at the scene that was in front of him. He walked quietly over to her, and picked her up trying not to wake her. She mumbled in her sleep, something about white bunnies. Ichigo chuckled at that, as he gently laid her properly on the couch, placing the blanket over her.

He sat back on the chair, but somehow he just couldn't go to sleep. He couldn't figure out if it was that the 'midget' was in his house, or the fact that he wanted to know what happened that made them have to resort to coming there. He just picked up that book beside him and began to read.

-

_The next morning _

Ichigo woke he had finally realized that he wasn't in his bed. Then he had remembered, that they were there. He turned to the couch where a small tiny figure was supposed to be. Only to find out that the couch was empty. He turned to the over couches, but only to find that they were vacant as well.

"Hisagi!" he shouted softly throwing a pillow to the black haired guy sleeping n the bed beside him.

"What!" he mumbled through the pillow not lifting his head to look at the now-pissed orange-haired guy.

"Where are they?!" he asked but to Hisagi sounded as if he was demanding.

"What?" he asked turning from his side, which wasn't the brightest idea because it was a small couch and he turned around opposite. Causing him to fall down to the floor. He just laid there for a few seconds. Ichigo just looked down to him a bit irritated. "Right the girls!" he shouted sitting up very quickly.

"Now you remember?" Ichigo said with a no-duh-you-idiot- tone.

"What you two, had a sleep over and didn't invite me?" they heard a very familiar voice say.

They turned to see Toushiro dressed in his uniform ready for school, "Why are you dressed for school?" Hisagi asked.

"Well, I don't think you know this, but it's a Friday and that's usually a school day." he said acting smart to them.

"Haha! That real funny Toushiro, ever think of making your own show?" Hisagi said answering back to the white-haired boy standing.

"Yeah, yeah, just hurry up and change I am not going to wait forever." he said grabbing his bag and heading towards the door.

"Where are they?" Hisagi asked a very confused looking Ichigo.

"I'd tell you if I knew." Ichigo said looking at that couch Kazumi was sleeping on, then he saw a flashing light. Being a very curious cat, be picked up the phone, the name read 'Crazy Eights.' He thought nothing of it, but his next move he could have thought about a little more.

He flipped open the phone and answered it, "Kazumi, where the hell are you?" he heard a familiar voice say over the phone.

Ichigo was shocked he didn't know that to do, "Umm……" he started.

"Who the hell is this? And how….why the fuck do you have Kazumi's phone." he heard the voice say very angrily. Ichigo thought of only one thing, close the damn phone. Which was another bad idea, Shinji hated when people didn't answer of listen to him.

"Who was that?" Hisagi asked standing beside him.

"Someone who will surely kill me, if he finds out that I have this phone." he said walking upstairs to change.

-

_At Karakura Academy_

Kazumi sat on her desk, her mind wondering off in space. She missed being a kid, it was so much easier. She really did love her dad, even though beating her became his habit. It was only because he took losing his wife and son really hard, and he didn't know how to handle it.

"Kazumi." she heard a voice call.

She looked up and to the right to see Rukia, "You okay?" she heard her ask.

"Yeah, just tired, how about you?" she asked the girl who sat in front of her.

"Not really, I have an appointment this weekend." she said in a low voice.

Kazumi stopped, "I can come, if you need me." she said looking at Rukia seriously.

"Yeah, that'll be great!" she shouted hugging Kazumi.

"Ow." she said normally.

Rukia immediately let go of her hold, "Sorry I forgot."

Kazumi just smiled at her.

Then they heard the door slide open, "Kazumi!" she heard a familiar Shinji shout. She turned her head toward the door to see that he wasn't happy, more anger then anything.

"What?" she asked.

"Where the hell is your phone?" he demanded.

"It's in my pock…." she said as she reached in to her pocket trying to grab her phone, finding that there was nothing. "What the hell." she said moving her hand out of her pocket.

"What's wrong?" Rukia asked.

"It's not in my pocket." she said looking up to Rukia and Shinji, "why….how did you know I'm missing my phone?" she asked Shinji.

"I heard some guy answer it, now where were you last night?" he said leaning on the desk his face deadly close to hers.

Games like that weren't good to play with Kazumi because she'd to the same just worse. She leaned in closer, her face only two inches from Shinji's, "I thought I was in bed with you." she said smirking at him.

"This isn't a joke!" he shouted after she pulled her face away.

"But it seems funny from here, Shin you worry too much." she said smacking his shoulder, "I'll be fine." she smiled.

At that moment someone entered the door, "You'd better get to class Shin, I'll see you after school." she said giving him a small push toward the door, "Go, go." she said smiling.

Ichigo, Hisagi, and Toushiro took their seats, "Mind to explain to me, why you weren't in my living this morning?" Ichigo whispered to Rukia as he sat.

"I have not idea what you are talking about Kurosaki." she replied not looking at him.

"I am no idiot, why didn't you have to decency to at least wait til we woke up." he whispered in anger to her.

"Just pretend nothing happened, your a professional at that." she said without any emotion in her voice.

_Ring, ring. _

"Who's cell phone is on I will not permit it." the teacher said.

Ichigo noticing it came from his pocket, freaked it was Kazumi's phone. Kazumi recognizing the ring tone looked around the classroom. Ichigo knowing she would look behind him, tossed the phone into Toushiro's bag. Hisagi being right next to him, zipped the bag without Toushiro knowing.

When the ringing stopped, the teacher smirked, "You got away this time don't be so sure about the next."

"Zumi, you okay?" Matsumoto whispered.

Kazumi just nodded and brushed it off. Ichigo and Hisagi had no idea what they put Toushiro in.

_-_

_Lunch _

"So your telling me that my phone is probably on Ichigo's couch?!" she shouted getting on her feet.

"Why are you so worried?" Rukia asked trying to calm her.

"I was expecting a call from my grandmother, she is going to very pissed that I didn't take her call." she said sitting back down hands on her forehead.

"Then let's get your phone." Matsumoto and Rukia said standing grabbing her and dragging her outside.

-

Ichigo, Hisagi, and Toushiro ate outside under one of the trees. Ichigo tried taking the phone out of Toushiro's bag but he didn't let anyone touch it. Toushiro bit down on his sandwich, Ichigo seeing that he was eating and reading his book reached for his bag.

"Kurosaki, you've been trying to look into my bag, may I ask why?" he said looking toward Ichigo. Emotionless turquoise struck the orange-haired guy.

"Nothing really, just wanted to see what you have in there." he said making it looked unsuspicious.

"I don't go touching your things, I appreciate the same elder brother." he said looking back to his book.

They heard the distant sound of someone running, the sound came nearer and neared. "Ichigo!!" they heard a female voice shout, Kazumi cam into view.

She ran so that she was right in front of him, "Where's my cell phone?" she said gasping for breath.

"I have not idea what you are talking about." He said talking a bite from his food.

"Don't play dumb, and please I need my phone." she said dropping to her knees.

Ichigo didn't know what to do, so it just came out, "Toushiro has it!" he shouted.

Toushiro just stopped, did his brother did just accuse him of having her phone, "What the hell, Kurosaki!" he shouted.

Kazumi looked a Toushiro, "Where is it?!" she demanded dropping to her knees and reaching across his lap for his bag.

"What that hell!?" Toushiro shouted gently pushing her off of him.

"Right now, I really don't care but I need my phone!!" she said trying to grab his bag again.

Only for Toushiro to pull it from her, "What makes you think its in here? Kurosaki could possibly be lying."

"That really doesn't matter I just want my phone!" she shouted reaching for it only to have Toushiro place it above his head.

Kazumi had many ways to get things from guys that were being stubborn it mattered not if they were tall or short they were still guys. But one way she knew any guy would stumble into. She leaned up, dangerously close to his face. Toushiro not knowing what to do stood still as a statue, fearing that one wrong move could end in people thinking he was a pervert.

She leaned a bit closer to his lips, watching as his eyes followed her lips. She quickly placed a small kiss on the side of his lips just next to his cheek. She quickly reached up and grabbed his bag from him and opened it. She looked in it, and when she saw that top of her cell phone she pulled it out of his bag.

She zipped it close and placed it next to his feet. As she walked she flipped open her phone and dialed fast, _"Yeah, Hello Juushiro-sama." _she stopped.

"_You must stop that habit, you are the master remember ? Do you have any idea how angry your grandmother is right now?" a man said over that phone. _

"_My apologies, what is it that my grandmother requests from me?" _

"_Oh, Kazumi-san I am afraid it isn't that simple, your grandmother would like to see you. Seeing that the circumstances of you being in school at this time, she has made arrangements to come visit you." _

"_What all this out of the blue?" _

"_Yes, well Kyouraku somehow reminded her of your empty presence and made it a point to come and visit you." _

"_Great remind me to thank Kyouraku late then, so I'm presuming you are coming along also?" _

"_That my lady you are correct." _

"_Well, it will be a good thing seeing you again, Kyouraku on that other hand I am not so sure." _

"_Do not try and joke my fair lady, you know you love Kyouraku with all your heart." _

"_Yes, and when should I be expecting you to arrive." _

"_About 3 to 4 weeks from now. Your grandmother is making it a point to dress properly." _

"_Sounds an awful like her, please tell her that I apologize that I so shamefully failed to take her call. You be careful Juushiro, I miss you. Goodbye." _

_-_

She said hanging up the phone, clutching her phone tightly. Her fist acted on its own and rose up punching the wall.

She was so angry, "Great what else could possibly go wrong?!"

As she walked back to Rukia and Matsumoto, "What's wrong."

"She's coming." she said looking at them.

"You mean your grandmother?" they asked in unison.

She slowly nodded, but then her head shot up, "It'll be fine, I mean it's been years it'll be nice to see her again."

"Are you sure?" Rukia asked.

"Yeah." she smiled.

"Fine." Rukia muttered walking away.

"Hey, let's not end today gloomy okay?" she asked at she put her arm around her shoulder.

Rukia sighed, "Sometimes, I get so sick of you."

She grinned at her, "But you'd never throw me out right?" she asked as Rukia walked away silent. "Hey! That's mean!" she shouted running after her.

-

That rest of the day went by faster then a flash. Rukia was nervous about her appointment but decided what would happen would happen she would just have to get used to it. Matsumoto offered Kazumi so spent a night over but she refused she said she'd spend a night with Shin.

"Yeah, I know! I'm walking down that stairs right now!!!" she shouted at her phone. She walked down the stairs professionally, now that her grandmother was coming she must be on her top game. As she walked down the first stair case, "This is going to assure my death." she said as she sighed. Her shoulders dropped in defeat, her legs started again as she walked down that stairs.

She raised her head and stopped, to see Toushiro standing there looking as taken aback as she was. She looked down, "Sorry, about today. Just forget it, okay?" she said walking away from him.

As she walked out the front door, she stopped when she saw Shinji and Kensei standing there. She started to run toward them, "Sorry, I hope I didn't make you wait to long." she said smiling at them.

"Not as nearly as long as we would have to wait for Matsumoto." Shinji said as he began to walk.

Kensei moved toward her and gentle grabbed her bag, "How was your day?" he asked.

She looked at him and smiled, "Fine, and yours?" she asked as they began to walk.

"Boring." he muttered.

She smiled, "Nah, you just don't make it funny, then it becomes dull." she said as she smacked his shoulder, "You need to live a little more." she paused, "Besides what happens if I'm not here anymore?" she whispered.

Which stopped both Shinji and Kensei, "Your grandmother isn't taking you to London is she?" Shinji asked.

Kazumi kept her head down, as the tears fell, "I don't know…" she muttered.

Shinji grabbed her and held her tight, "No you'll be fine." he assured her, rubbing her back repeatedly.

"How do you know?" she asked.

"I just do." he replied hugging her.

Toushiro was walking to the car, irritated by both Ichigo and Shuuhei. After the incident with Kazumi they kept going on about, it being his first kiss and how it blushed like crazy. He stopped when he saw Kazumi embraced by Shinji. _'What exactly is their relationship?' _he thought, _'why do I care?' _he thought to himself as he entered the car.

-

Rukia arrived safely home, she was tired and just wanted to go to sleep. As she tossed and turned in her bed she found that she couldn't got to sleep. She madly raised up from her sheets, "Uhhhhh!" she groaned.

She looked toward her clock that read, 11:30. She just slumped back into her sheets, as she continued to toss and turn still not able to find a comfortable position.

She wondered over and over why she could not sleep. She just looked out the window, to see the trees being blew by the wind. She kept her mind as ease trying maybe hoping to get some rest. As her eyes began to close the last image she had saw was a orange-haired idiot.

-

The last week had gone by faster then a flash. Kazumi laid in bed trying to sleep, she was rather anxious about Rukia's appointment with her doctor. She didn't believe that good things could happen, but for Rukia's sake she prayed her heart out. She knew that no matter what she could always have her and Matsumoto to lean on. She wanted to do anything and everything to make them happy, that's enough just that would be satisfactory.

She just decided to sleep, only if she would know the pain she would have to endure the next day.

-

She walked to school with Shinji and Kensei beside her. Hiyori cussing and arguing with Shinji, Kensei laughing at them.

She thought continually about her father, wondering if he was alright. She felt a hand grab her shoulder, "Are you okay?" Kensei asked looking at her with worried eyes.

"Haha, yes why should I not be?" she asked him.

He looked at her somewhat confused, "Is that a trick question?" he asked her as she began to laugh.

"Just hurry up, I don't want to be late for class." she said walking ahead of them. She was quiet the entire way to school, her mind was just blank. She didn't know what she was feeling or exactly what happened. She just knew that the thought of being the confused irritated her.

-

She sat in her desk, completely zoning out and not paying any attention to the teacher. "Ms. Hiroshi, would you care to repeat what I just said or is daydreaming about your boyfriend more interesting?" the teacher said straight to her in front of the whole class.

"Gomen, sensei, I wasn't paying attention." she said looking down at her book.

"At least your honest, but please try to pay attention alright." the teacher said looking back to her book and continuing her lecture.

Kazumi could hear snickers from behind her, but for some odd reason she didn't turn around to confront the unknown individuals that disrespected her.

Rukia leaned over, "Kazu, you okay?" she asked in a whisper.

Kazumi just stared at her book, then about 15 seconds later she looked over to Rukia, "Yes, of course." she said giving a faint smile as she looked back to her book.

Toushiro stared at her back, somehow he knew that quiet and calm wasn't her. The thing he didn't know was why she was acting this way.

For half of the period she just stared at her book, not comprehending anything anyone said. Then five minutes later a knock was heard.

'Knock, knock'

"Come in." the teacher said directly to the door.

The door slide open to reveal a consular standing there with a serious yet pitiful look on her face. The teacher put her book down and looked at the woman that just entered the room, "May I help you Mai-sama?" the teacher asked.

"Please, excuse my interruption Misato-sensei." Mai said with a bow.

"Yeah, yeah, sure but what do you need?" she asked as Mai looked to the class.

"A relative of one of your students has gotten into an accident, and is requested at the hospital." she said looking at the students then to Misato and back to the students.

"Who is this certain student?" she asked.

Everyone with the exception of Kazumi were actually listening. She just looked out the window, her eyes gazing at the clouds.

"Ms. Hiroshi, would you please follow me." Mai spoke with hesitation.

Kazumi stared at the lady that just called her name, and automatically rose from her seat. She left everything behind not taking a look at anyone as she exited the room as quickly as she could. Matsumoto and Rukia rose from their seats as well and reached the door before Misato had told them to stop.

Shinji and Kensei were skipping that period and saw Kazumi run out of the door and down the hall. They reached the door and saw Rukia and Matsumoto standing there.

"What happened?" Shinji asked as he neared them.

"Kazu, her dad's in the hospital." with that being said by Rukia they began to walk in the same direction as Kazumi. "Wait Shin, we're coming with you." Rukia shouted about to step out of the door, but was stopped when she heard Shinji say, "No, you and Matsumoto wait here and we'll go check on Kazu." he paused, "you know she wouldn't want you to skip class for her." he said running down the hall followed by Kensei.

"What in the world?" they heard Misato say. They turned to see with a confused look on her face, "I'm going to find out what happened, Ishida watch over the class til I come back." she said exiting the room.

Rukia looked up to Matsumoto, with a very concerned and sorrowful look on her face. Matsumoto patted her head, and gave her a faint smile.

Ichigo had watched the scene unfold and didn't like it in the very least. He was worried about Rukia and wondered what was going through her head right now.

Toushiro was shocked that Kazumi had just left not even saying goodbye to Rukia or Matsumoto.

"Haha, now she can be Kazumi the poor whore orphan." Senna said laughing.

Rukia was standing by the door, moved faster then anyone could keep up with, and before Senna could do anything she had her neck against the wall. Rukia held her as high as her arm would allow her to.

"Rukia!!" Ichigo shouted running to the back of the class.

"Don't you fucking talk shit about Kazumi!" she said pushing Senna's neck against the wall with more force.

Ichigo grabbed Rukia's arm and pulled her back, but for someone so small she was pretty strong. He held on to her arms tighter and pulled her to the opposite side of the room. "Rukia, calm down!" he shouted straight to her face.

She finally realized that she had just lost it, her hands pushed away from Ichigo's hold. As they did she pushed him away and walked out of the room as fast as she could.

"Great, thanks for taking their side, you idiot." he heard a female voice say from behind him. He turned to see Matsumoto with a serious and angered face at the same time. She walked past him and shoved his shoulder as she walked out the door, the room had become silent.

-

Karakura Hospital

"Excuse me?" Kazumi said to the lady in the front, "What room is Kazuma Hiroshi in?" she asked the lady at the desk.

"Oh, he is in room 334." she said as she looked up the person that had asked was long gone before then.

Kazumi ran through the hospital halls as quiet as she could, and at that moment she was trying her hardest to hold back the tears. She hurried to room 334 and when she reached it, she saw three doctors standing in front of the door.

"Excuse me." she said running up to them, "Is he alright?" she asked as she stop in front of them.

"Kazumi Hiroshi, I assume." the doctor in the middle said.

"Yes, but he's going to be fine right?" she said with a very hopeful voice.

The doctors exchanged a few looks before they turned to her, "You see Ms. Hiroshi, in the collision of the accident, the wounds were critical." he said with a pitiful tone in his voice.

"So, he's……" she was about to ask but was cut off.

"He is asking to see you." the doctor said as he moved away from the door.

Kazumi's hand reached up and grabbed the part right where her heart was, she was extremely frightened at the news she had just comprehended. She slowly opened the door and quietly walked in.

She looked at the bed to see a familiar face, "Kazumi?" she heard a soft voice call. She slowly walked up to the bed, and sat on the chair that was beside it.

"Yes, father?" she answered as she leaned against the bed.

She saw his hand reach out as she closed them afraid that she was going to get hit. Then she felt a soft hand against her cheek, "I am so very sorry." she heard his voice say in an ashamed tone.

She opened her eyes to see, that tears fell from his face, she gently grabbed his hand and held on to it, "For what?" she said leaning on his shoulder.

"You were always, my good little girl." she heard him say, "and I let you down." he said with a voice that could kill Kazumi.

"Don't papa, its okay everything's going to be alright." she said holding on to his hand tighter.

"I always wanted to protect you." he paused, "but in the end, you were the one that protected me." the words that came out were ones that Kazumi couldn't take.

"Its going to be alright dad." she said in a sad voice, her tears were on the brink of falling.

"I can only imagine your mother's face." he said trying to laugh but every single one ended in a cough.

Kazumi lifted her head to look at him, "Dad, don't push yourself." she said with a terrified voice.

She saw his hand raise to her cheek again, "After all that I have done, you still care." he said, "You were always the thoughtful type." he said with a smile that shortly faded into a painful expression. "Zumi, I'm so sorry that I did this to you." he said in a whisper.

"I love you, my little…….." he began to say but his voice faded.

"Dad…." she said softly, "Dad, no, please no!" she said louder this time. "I'm sorry, it's not your fault!! It was never your fault!!" she shouted as she clung to his chest. "Don't leave me! I need you!" she shouted in his chest.

"Doctor!!" she heard a female voice cry out.

She could hear voices behind her all saying different things and the machine next to her making a horrible sound. Then she felt arms gently pick her up and move her out of the way. Suddenly, she had found herself outside of the hospital room. She slowly leaned against the wall and let her body drop. Once, she was sitting on the floor, she pulled her legs close to her and began to cry into them.

She didn't know what to do, what to say or even what to think. All she felt was the hole in her heart deepen at what she had just endured. She felt depressed and hopeless, again she had lost someone, was she meant to lose all those that she cared for. She felt that all she existed for was to undergo the thought that pain was all life was.

People always told her she was meant to be all, and maybe they were right. She was meant to lose everything from the beginning.

* * *

A/N: Chapter Six is titled Unexpected Visits & Unpredictable Moments

Sorry but no preview for this one :(, hope you stick with this story. I'll pull through, somehow :)


	6. Chapter 6:Unpredictable Moments

Chapter Six: Unexpected Visits & Unpredictable Moments

She sat there, as people passed and the sky began to turn black. She held onto herself tighter, "Kazumi?" she heard a voice call.

She picked up her head to see Rukia, Matsumoto, Shinji, and Kensei standing on the other end of the hall. She looked at them and stared for a few seconds, then she gave a soft and faint smile. They walked as quickly and as quietly as they could, when they finally reached her. She slowly stood up, "Are you alright?" Rukia asked with a face full of concern.

"Yeah, I'm fine." she said in a whisper, that didn't sound so convincing as she turned her head away.

"It's okay, Kazu, we're here now." Matsumoto said hugging her and patting her head.

"Nothing to worry about, we've come to help you." she heard Kensei say as she felt his hand rub her back.

They all hugged her tightly, for they knew if they hadn't she would break in so many ways. She looked up to see Shinji, who stared down at her, "It's okay, you don't have to be strong anymore, you can let go." he said with a smile that reassured her that everything was alright now that they were there.

She held onto him tightly as she cried into his chest. He had one hand around her waist and the other held onto her head as he whispered, "It's okay, everything's going to be alright." She held onto him tighter, as her tears just fell on there own.

-

Ichigo, Toushiro, and Hisagi found themselves in front of the hospital. Both, meaning all of them had forgotten their things as soon as class ended. Ichigo held Rukia's things knowing that she would become angry. Leaving both Toushiro and Hisagi to hold Kazumi and Matsumoto's things.

"Here goes nothing." Ichigo said as he began to the door.

"Lighten up, Ichi, they're the ones how need some comfort." he heard Hisagi say from behind him.

"Guess, your right." he answered as he walked into the door.

-

As soon as they entered, the women began to drool over them. They walked to the lady in the front desk, "Excuse me, but do you know what room a Kazumi Hiroshi is located?" Ichigo asked the lady at the front.

"You're friends of Hiroshi?" she asked.

"You can say that." he replied.

She gave him a confused face , "Umm…..334." she said as she looked up to ask who they were but they had already left.

-

Rukia sat with Kazumi rubbing her back as Kazumi rubbed her face in frustration. "Where are you going to stay now?" she asked.

Kazumi looked up to her and gave a very lost expression, "That's another problem that needs solving." she said as she sat back and ran her hand through her hair, "You guys should head home, its getting pretty late." she said to all of them as they gave her an angered look.

"Yeah, we'll just leave you here alone in this freaky hospital." Rukia said with a you-idiot tone in her voice.

"I'll be fine." she said smiling at her.

"Um…excuse me?" they heard a familiar voice say, they all turned to see orange, white, and black hair standing in the hallway.

Kazumi wasn't in the mood nor did she look like she could put up with them. Her eyes were a bit swollen from all the crying she did, her hair was a mess, and she was so hungry she could eat a whole pig on her own.

"What are you doing here?!" Shinji shouted from behind Rukia and Kazumi. There was anger and irritation in his voice and Kazumi wondered why.

"Shin, please calm down, anger is something I don't need right now." she said as she looked at him. He shook his head in understanding, and bowed his head to her, "Thank you." she said as she turned back to the other guys.

"I know it is a community hospital, but may I ask what you are doing here?" Kazumi asked in neither an angry nor demanding voice like she usually sounded.

"Oh, you forgot your things at school." they all answered.

Kazumi began to giggle, "Thank you, its something small but it's the thought that counts." she said giving them a small beautiful smile.

Ichigo felt the tension in the hallway grow, "So, uhhhhh……" he tried to begin but got glares from Rukia, Shinji, and Kensei.

"You can go now." Kazumi said in a soft and kind voice as she turned to the room at her side. She stood from her chair slowly and as she was about to walk away, something triggered Toushiro to say something to keep her from having to be alone at such a horrible time.

"Don't Kazumi.." he said from behind Ichigo, everyone turned to see the white haired boy with a straight face. Rukia's head quickly turned to see Kazumi was dead in her tracks, she hadn't moved one inch from the spot she was at.

"Don't try to hide those tears, don't try to push us away. Because seeing you cry breaks our hearts, don't make us leave you alone." he said in a tone that touched her heart.

"I know that we may not know you as Shinji and Rukia do but we're trying, you always love people who try." she heard Ichigo say and for once she didn't hate hearing his voice that much.

Kazumi turned around so that she faced them, "Thank you." she said as she gave them a beautiful smile and suddenly dropped to her knees.

"Kazumi!" Shinji was at her side and holding her tight. Shinji couldn't tell what she was doing because she was facing down to the floor, "That's something Raiden would say don't you think?" he heard her whisper, as his eyes widen he stopped to realize maybe that's why he didn't like Ichigo so much, he was exactly like Raiden.

Rukia was surprised and didn't know what to do. Her worst enemy just made her best friend's day a little brighter. She looked up to Ichigo, when she thought he wasn't looking she shot a genuine smile at him.

Ichigo could feel a slight blush on his face as he looked at her, then to Toushiro who for the first time in a long time didn't have that serious expression on his face.

Shinji stared at Kazumi for a while then took a sigh, "I'm going to get you something to eat other then this awful hospital thing they call food." he said patting her head. Earning him a laugh, and smile, "Kensei, lets get something to eat." he said standing and walking in the other direction.

Kensei kneeled down to Kazumi, and gave her a bright smile, "We'll be back okay?" he said giving her a hug and then walked in the same direction as Shinji.

"Umm……" she heard a voice say she turned to see Toushiro standing beside her. He looked as if he was asking permission to sit next to her.

"With that little speech of yours, I'd be a messed up person if I was mean to you." she said patting the chair beside her, obviously gesturing him to sit.

"I'm sor….." he started but went silent when he felt Kazumi's finger on his lips.

He turned to see her head shaking, "You made that big speech, made me feel better and stop me from going off and doing something stupid." she said taking a sigh, "you aren't allowed to apologize." she said looking up at him and smiling at him.

Toushiro just shook his head not knowing what to do or say. He heard Kazumi giggle from beside him, "You aren't half bad Hitsugaya, I guess you really can't judge a book by its cover." she said yawning and wiping the tear that fell for her eyes.

"You look really tired." he said receiving a laugh from the woman beside him.

She nodded her head, "Is it that obvious?" she asked yawning again, and leaning her head against the wall behind her. "I don't want to leave, and I don't want to go to Rukia's at this late hour." she said yawning again.

"Your welcome to stay at my house." he said hoping that it didn't come out in a wrong way. "Thanks but I don't like burdening people." she said bowing her head at him.

"Its not burdening, when it's the person offering." he said giving her a look.

His simple and short words made her really think, maybe just maybe she'd take up the offer.

-

"Thanks." Ichigo heard a person beside him say. He turned to look at Rukia in surprise, "Did you just say something?" he asked surprise in his voice.

"I did you idiot." she said glaring at him with a deadly look, "what you did, meant more to Kazumi then you can understand." she said looking at Kazumi who was smiling at Toushiro. "Your brother is something you know that?" she said staring at him, "I hope that he isn't playing with her." she said staring at Ichigo with a serious face.

"Toushiro?" she heard Ichigo say in a unbelievable tone.

"I wouldn't put my guard down especially on the ones that look innocent." she said staring at him, "but that doesn't change the fact that what you said was nice." she said giving him a smile.

For once Ichigo had nothing to say, no smart remark, no smirk, nothing. He just realized that Rukia did something everyone had tried so hard to do, and failed every time.

"You shouldn't act so cold Kurosaki, people might begin to think you have a stick shoved up your ass." she said laughing and showing him tongue.

-

Shinji and Kensei came back with a ton of food, they gave Rukia, Matsumoto, and Kazumi their food first. Shinji stared at the three guys sitting down next to them, Ichigo was looking down at the floor then noticed a bag in front of him. He looked up to see Shinji holding a bag of food and giving it to him, "Kazumi said to get you guys something to eat." he said giving the bag to Ichigo.

"Thanks." Ichigo muttered.

"We didn't do it for you, we did it for Kazumi." they heard Kensei say from behind Shinji.

Ichigo couldn't help the smile at the way they acted, they really did care about Kazumi.

"I have something to discuss with you Hirako." Toushiro said from where he was seated.

Shinji gave a huge smile, "Oh, and what do I owe this pleasure?" he asked.

Toushiro nodded his head, "I've offered Kazumi a place to stay for the night, I just wanted to clarify that you know is all." he said to the blonde that stood with a shocked expression.

"Thanks but no thanks, Kazumi can stay with us." he said giving a threatening smile.

"But I insist." Toushiro said with a fake smile trying to hide the fact that Shinji irritated him.

"I decline." Shinji said with another threatening smile.

"None of that will be necessary." they heard an unfamiliar voice say they turned to see a man that looked in his late 20s early 30s, who had long white hair and wore a welcoming smile.

"Who are you?" Shinji asked with a lot of attitude.

"Your attitude is not appreciated nor needed Hirako Shinji." they heard another voice say behind the white haired man, they looked to see a man around the same age with long curly brown hair that was tied in a ponytail.

"Juushiro-sama?" they heard Kazumi's voice say they turned to see her with a dazed look on her face. "Kyouraku-sama?" she managed to say. "I thought you weren't supposed to come until……." she stopped when she saw a familiar old face standing at the door.

An elderly woman wearing a dark blue dress, that looked like it was made of expensive material. She wore earrings, that looked like diamonds, that matched the necklace that she wore as well. She wore a thick fur coat over her outfit that made her look very small.

"Grandmother….." Kazumi whispered.

"Kazumi, you don't look well at all, Juushiro gather her things we leave this dreadful place." she said in a monotone voice as Kyouraku took her arm and led her out the door.

"Shall we depart my lady?" Juushiro said holding her things on his arm as he held the other out to her.

Kazumi couldn't speak nor think she didn't know what to do so just nodded her head. Juushiro took her by the arm and guided her out of the door.

"What the hell was that?" Ichigo managed to say.

"I thought Kazumi said she wasn't coming until a few week from now." Rukia said to Matsumoto who just stared at her blankly.

"I don't know." Matsumoto replied.

"Who was that?" the guys asked Rukia and Matsumoto seeing that they knew.

"Well, I don't think Kazumi even knew." Rukia responded to Matsumoto.

"Rukia, who was that?" Shinji asked managing to get her attention.

Rukia's head shifted to Shinji, "Oh, that was Kazumi's caretakers Ukitake Juushiro and Kyouraku Shunsui." Rukia said as she looked at the door. She looked to Shinji, "I don't know if she'll be at school tomorrow." she said in a worry in her voice.

-

"I heard what happened." she heard her grandmother say from the front side of the car, "I'm sorry for your loss, Kazumi." the grandmother said in a concerned tone.

"It is quite alright grandmother." Kazumi said in a tone that sounded completely professional. The way she said it held no emotion at all, as if she just cut herself off.

"Are you capable of attending classes tomorrow?" she heard he grandmother ask.

Kazumi thought for a moment, "I see no reason as to why I wouldn't be." she said her head looking straight out of the window.

"Very well, I shall have Juushiro and Shunsui escort you there tomorrow." her grandmother said.

Kazumi bowed her head, "Thank you." she said in a quick voice. Her grandmother just stared out of the windshield, _'You always act as though we are not related, you become so distant, as though you are just strangers.' _she thought to herself and let out a sigh.

-

Next Day

"That's a new car." one student said.

"Maybe those new rich kids settled for a nicer car." another said.

The dark blue car stopped right in front of the gate, "Are you sure you are ready to go back to school?" Juushiro asked her, he hand already about to stir the wheel.

"Yes, I'm perfectly fine." she said with a smile, grabbing her bag and opening the car door.

"Wait, there's someone coming out." one student said.

Kazumi stuck on leg out and then the other, taking a huge breath and exiting the car. "Isn't that…….??" she heard people say as she walked out of the car and it left.

"Kazumi!" she her name and she looked up to see four familiar faces, she gave them a bright smile as she walked to them.

"What's with the fancy car?" Shinji asked knowing she wasn't the one to flaunt things especially when it came to expensive things.

Kazumi nodded her head, "Not my idea, it happens when you have a rich grandmother that was raised in Europe." she said beginning to walk to the front doors. They just stared at her, wondering if she would actually be able to put up with everything, she turned around to see them still in the exact spot, "What are you waiting for? Christmas? Still got three months to go." she said turning with a laugh and walking away. They just smiled and walked after her.

As they did Rukia felt a sharp pain in her side, "You guys go ahead, I need the restroom." she said walking in the other direction. She ran as quickly as she could and grabbed a bottle of water and a bottle that held her medicine out of her school bag. She took two pills and swallowed them up as fast as she could and drank half of the water.

The pain in her side quickly decreased and as she turned she saw a familiar orange haired guy with wide eyes. She glared at him, and walked over, "What?!" she asked in an irritated voice.

"That was……." he started but stopped when he saw she was staring deadly at him.

She looked at him, "You didn't see anything, understand." she gave him enough time to nod and when he did she walked away. With her back straightened as always, and her head held high.

Leaving Ichigo in a world of confusion, not knowing what to do or say. He just brushed it off and continued on his way to class.

-

Toushiro couldn't take his eyes off of Kazumi, who was just pondering on things not even noticing anything around her. When the bell rang, he saw people get up and then looked toward her desk to ee it empty. His eyes desperately searched for her and then caught her hair exiting the door. Without thinking his body left his desk and was already out of the door.

He didn't know where he was going but his body just followed her every step. Before he knew it he had found himself standing in the middle of the staircase that led to the roof. "How the hell…..?" he began to say.

"Wow, you're a real life stalker." he heard a familiar voice say from the flight of stairs right beside him. He turned to see her leaning against the railing looking at him with a big grin.

"I didn't know you came from a rich family, let alone a Eurpoean one." she heard him say but her smile quickly turned into a frown.

"I didn't want people to know." he heard her say, "they use me……they'd use me." she said quickly correcting herself hoping he wouldn't notice but of course he did.

"Do you think I'd use you?" she heard him say, her head facing down so she didn't notice that he was walking to her.

"I don't know." she paused, "its always the quiet ones you need to look out for." she said her head not moving the position it was in.

"Oh, really I don't believe I've done anything to make you suspect me." she heard him say but it sounded like he was closer to her, she picked up her head to see that he was at the end of the staircase where she stood.

"Well, I don't know.." she mumbled as she just stared at him.

She saw him walking closer to her she just stood there shocked and nervous for some unknown reason. He walked over to her and stood right in front of her, "I guess I'm just going to have to earn your trust, the right way." he said as he looked her in the eyes, and then bowed his head.

Kazumi just stood there thinking of something to do, anything, "What the hell?! That was super corny, this isn't a movie Hitsugaya!" she shouted not know what else to say.

Toushiro chuckled, "Sorry, I guess I've picked up Hisagi's cheap pick up lines." he said after his chuckle. Kazumi stood there yet again full of surprise, _'I think this is the first time I've heard him laugh, I think its kind of cute.' _she thought as she felt her cheeks heaten up.

"Yeah, okay…." she muttered as she turned her head away from him, hiding the blush that engulfed her face.

Toushiro didn't know what he just did, it wasn't like him to well flurt with girls at all. He could see the blush on her cheeks, he thought she was sort of cute. She was so different and wasn't like any of the other girls that he had met. Maybe he could like her, just maybe she was worth all the waiting.

-

Rukia sat there lookin at at the window, not knowing what to do she was just a little nervous about her appointment. "So do you want to explain what that was?" she heard Ichigo say as she lifted her head and turned to see him there with a big grin.

"Excuse me?" Rukia said not wanting him to bring up the subject.

"So your either taking drugs or your dealing them." he said smiling at her, basically trying to start a conversation.

"I have no idea what your talking about." she said turning back to the window.

"Really? Midget?" he said stressing the last word.

Rukia's anger grew instantly, "What was that?" she said in a deadly tone.

Ichigo just found it exciting, "Oh, so you're a deaf midget." he said smirking at her.

Rukia was about to hit him but calmed down, "You are an idiot." she said turning to her book.

"Oh, come now Rukia I was just joking." he said standing in front of her desk.

She turned away staring out at the window, "Its beautiful huh?" she heard him say and looked up in front of her to see his face held no idiotic, or irritating look just peaceful and somehow something you couldn't take your eyes off of. "You can't help but be calm when you see that sky, well that's at least what I think." he turned to her to see she held a face that captived Ichigo with one glimpse. She didn't have one portion of irritation, sadness, or frustration.

Rukia turned her head to see Ichigo was staring at her, "What?" she asked with a face that quickly turned to an irritated one.

"Nothing, calm down." he said smiling at her.

When Rukia saw that smile she couldn't help but feel a little weird inside. She looked down to hide that her cheeks were more red then apples right now.

Ichigo couldn't tell why she was hiding her face but guessed the reason after seeing the slight red on her cheeks after she moved her hand.

"Where the hell is Kazumi?" he heard Rukia ask.

Ichigo leaned down closer to her, "How did I suddenly become friends with the wall?" he whispered to her, "I'm right here Rukia, don't ignore me…….it hurts my feelings." he said smirking at her.

"Yeah, yeah whatever." she said nodding her head as she turned away from him.

Suddenly Ichigo's hand was gently placed on Rukia's. Within an instant a shock had caused Rukia to pull her hand away from him. She stared at her hand and she could still feel the tingling in her hand then her fingers.

She looked up to see a deep blush all over Ichigo's face, but she noticed that he too was looking at him hand.

"What's wrong Rukia?" she heard Kazumi say from behind her.

She turned to see Kazumi was smiling at her, "Oh, its just……nothing." she said brushing off whatever had just occurred with Ichigo.

"Oh, I see." she said sitting beside her, "Hmm……it seems that things have gotten tougher on you." she said with concern in her voice as well as her face.

Rukia gave her a smile back, "I'm fine you weirdo." she said giggling at Kazumi.

"Okay if you say so." she said turning away.

Rukia abruptly stopped her small laugh, "Kazumi…." she said as she waited for Kazumi to look at her, "you don't have to worry, right now, I need to be there for you." she said smiling at her.

Kazumi gave a bright smile, "Haha, I guess I understand now." she said smiling at Rukia.

Kazumi threw a small paper on Rukia's desk, Rukia quickly covered it, and then when nobody was looking she opened. It said, '_I need to tell you something. Love Zumi.' _With a horrible looking drawling of what looked like Toushiro on the corner of the paper.

Rukia threw the paper back at Kazumi, '_Does it have something to do with Hitsugaya?' _

Kazumi quickly blocked the paper from anyone's view as a blush was seen all over her face. She hurriedly wrote on the paper and threw it back at Rukia, _'Shush! It's a secret!' _Rukia smiled at her and had a small laugh.

-

Rukia was walking in the hall, she thought she'd just wait for Kazumi at the gate. As she was walking down the stair she over heard a girl's voice say, "I really like you!" Rukia's curiosity grew she hide at the top of the stair case and stuck her head out to see.

She saw a familiar orange haired guy with a recognizable scowl on his face. She turned her head to see a girl with blonde hair holding onto her shirt in fear.

"I've liked you for a long time Ichigo-kun." she said blushing at him, "Won't you even consider it?!" she said shouted at him with a desperate look on her face.

Rukia found that she began to eavesdrop, she didn't know why but she wanted to know the big bad Kurosaki Ichigo would say to a girl confessing her love from him. She saw Ichigo's hand reach up to his head and his hand ran through his hair.

"You see Miyamoto." he paused as he looked into her eyes, "as flattered as I may be." he stopped again, "someone has already captivated my soul." he said staring at her, he put his hand on her shoulder, "she isn't someone I can simply turn away from, not anymore." he said patting her shoulder.

"Besides I'm not the guy for you, some lucky guy is waiting for you. Don't waste your time on me." he said with a smile.

A tear fell from her face as she smiled and nodded her head. "She's one lucky girl." she said to Ichigo with a smile.

Ichigo turned to her and with a genuine smile, he said, "No there's where your wrong, I'm the lucky one." he said as he bowed and walked away.

Rukia felt her heartbeat fasten she had no idea what was happening but she just knew that it was all caused by Ichigo. She quickly ran down the stairs and through the halls in search of him. She had no idea why she was looking from him, but she felt the need to see him.

As she ran out the front entrance of the school, she saw an orange haired Ichigo walking away with his bag over his shoulder.

Rukia thought that she should turn away, but she couldn't stop the urge to call out to him, "Ichigo!" she shouted.

Ichigo realizing it was Rukia's voice quickly turned around, to see a short raven haired girl who seemed to be panting. "What do you need midget?" he said to her. Rukia didn't know what to say now she had his attention she couldn't say anything.

"You left without saying goodbye." she muttered not realizing what came out.

Ichigo's eyebrow raised, "You ran all the way here, just so I can say goodbye?" he asked.

Rukia quickly nodded, she turned away not knowing how he'd respond. Then she heard a chuckle and shortly after a laugh, she turned to see Ichigo was really laughing. His face no longer held a scowl or an irritated expression, he was just simply laughing.

"Why are you laughing, idiot!?" she shouted, then his laughter decreased. He looked at her and whispered, "You looked cute." his whisper wasn't something she was supposed to her but she caught it.

"Kurosaki! Get into the car!" she heard Toushiro shout. She moved her head to the side to see a white haired boy who looked very irritated. She turned back to Ichigo to see him nodding his head in defeat. He turned to walk away, but suddenly he looked back, they stared at each other for a moment and then he said, "See you later Rukia."

Her eyes widen as he left with a smile on his face, she felt a small drop in her stomach and she felt at that one moment she couldn't breathe. Then a second later she was mentally slapped back and realized that it was nothing but a joke or so she thought. She just thought that Ichigo was an idiot and that she'd leave it at that.

-

"So, hows was your day Ichigo? You seem happy……err. …not so gloomy." Hisagi said breaking the silence in the car.

Ichigo glanced at him and then his eyes returned to the window, "It was fine, why are you asking?" he said still looking out the window.

Hisagi smirked, "Well, we aren't the best of friends but I do mind you acting like tomorrow is the end of the world." he said as he looked at Toushiro who was reading a book, "How about you Toushiro, how did your day go?" he asked not expecting an answer, at least that's what he thought.

"It was fine." he answered from behind the book.

Suddenly Ichigo and Hisagi's curiosity grew, as they moved closer to Toushiro. They stared at him and then Ichigo spoke, "Did someone do something wrong and gave you the pleasure of giving them hell, or are you sick?" Ichigo asked with a curious expression.

"What are you talking about?" he asked with irritation.

"Well, it isn't as though you always answer our questions, so what put you in such a good mood?" Hisagi asked jerking at Toushiro's shoulder.

"Why are you talking nonsense?" he said not moving his eyes from his book.

Ichigo and Hisagi shared a look and then a smile, "It was Kazumi wasn't it?" they said in unison with an interested look on their faces.

Then the car grew quiet and Toushiro hid his face behind his book, "Oh! We guessed it right!" Hisagi said as he started to laugh. Toushiro's anger increased quickly as he slammed his book closed, "You two have been giving me a headache, now do me a favor and shut up." he said stressing the last two words.

"Ay! Toushiro don't get cranky just because you let the chance for a date go, we aren't the ones you should be angry at." Ichigo said as he chuckled.

Toushiro just shut his mouth not knowing how to comment back, but then had an idea, "Oh, really Kurosaki. You should be ashamed of yourself trying to get at the famous Rukia Kuchiki within a day? Did you forget she isn't the type to fall easy for any guy, and consider what kind of guy you are." he said taking a pause.

"What is that supposed to mean, you arrogant ass.!" Ichigo said with much irritation.

"It meant what it meant, or do you not know how to comprehend something so simple?" Toushiro asked with a slight arrogance in his voice.

"Are you calling me an idiot!?" Ichigo shouted.

"And if I was, what are you going to do?" he asked with a slight arrogance in his voice.

"Forget it!" he shouted.

-

Kazumi was walking down the street, not knowing what to make out of what had happened with Toushiro. She felt she had a small attraction toward him, but her head told her it was just the moment. She had no idea that Rukia was going through the exact same thing at that same moment.

-

Rukia didn't know what to make out of the feeling she was experiencing. She hadn't felt anything like this before, and she just wondered if maybe things with Ichigo could work out.

Rukia was walking with her mind in the sky, and didn't notice the tall black haired guy walking in front of her. She suddenly turned remembering she needed to meet her ride at the front of the gate. And then, all she felt was her butt on the ground, and her head was stinging.

"I'm so sorry." she heard a unfamiliar voice say. She looked up to see a tall, raven black haired guy with aqua green eyes. "Sorry about that." he said as he put out his hand for her.

She reached out and he picked her up, "It's alright, accidents happen." she said smiling at him.

"Well, I don't usually knock down cute girls, so I must apologize. Name's Kaien Shiba." he said with a smile.

Rukia stood a little stunned at his smile, "Rukia Kuchiki." she answered.

Kaien's face suddenly turned disappointed, "I put on a smile, and all I get is a dull 'Rukia Kuchiki'?" he paused, "would it kill you to smile?" he asked.

Rukia felt a tug at her mouth and then an unexpected smile covered her face. "Well, I got to go, but maybe I can met you again." Rukia said as she ran to her car.

Kaien waved at her, "I'm looking forward to it." he said with a smile as he looked up to the school to his left. And then he walked away from the gate, maybe for him tomorrow would be a good day.

* * *

A/N: Yes, as you can see Kaien will play a part in his story. Hopefully it will turn out good. Please, review. =) It is very appreciated. & if you can please favorite :)


	7. Chapter 7:A New Rival

Disclaimer: I don't own BLEACH.

* * *

Chapter 7: A New Rival

Ichigo sat there a bit irritated, Toushiro and Hisagi had pissed him off and now Rukia was no where to be found. 'I mean what does it take to find a short midget around here?' he thought to himself and he smiled at the thought of her reaction.

He then saw Rukia enter with Kazumi and Matsumoto, who were laughing. "I can't believe it Kaien?" Kazumi said laughing, "That jerk didn't say he was coming!" she shouted a little ticked.

_Flashback _

"_I met someone today." Rukia told Kazumi over the phone. _

"_You?" Kazumi teased as she giggled, "Oh, really who is he? Casper?" she asked laughing. _

"_If I remember correctly Kaien Shiba…" Rukia said as she heard Kazumi gasped, "That man hoe!" she shouted on the phone, "I'm going to kick his ass!" she shouted over the phone. _

"_Why does it sound as though you know him?." Rukia asked very curious. _

_Kazumi sighed, "Because I do." she paused, "He and my brother were partners in crime." she said being to laugh, "Literally." _

"_Really, I've never heard you mention him before." she said wondering why Kazumi never brought it up. _

"_Oh, a few years ago he moved to Italy I think." she paused, "The only connection we have is through letters, and he calls me on my birthday every year." she stopped, "Maybe that was the unknown caller that was on my phone." she started laughing. _

_End of Flashback _

"Class I'd like you to meet Kaien Shiba." the teacher said as she gestured to the good looking guy that walked in, "He will be my assistant for the rest of the school year." she said as she signaled him to step forward.

He bowed to the class, and put on a smile, "Hello, everyone I'm Kaien Shiba, nice to meet cha." he said with a smile that all the girls screamed to.

The teacher told him to sit at the back of the class, right behind Ichigo. Ichigo shot him a glare and when Kaien saw it he just smiled and sat behind him. Kazumi watched as Ichigo looked angry and just smiled, 'This'll be very fun.' she thought as she looked out the window.

After the class ended Kaien stood and looked around the room. Kazumi smiled, "Hello, chicken shit." she said as and that caught his attention.

He walked over to her and grabbed her head with his arm around her head rubbing her hair with his fist, "Aw! You must have missed me a whole lot." he said laughing, "I'm flattered." he said smiling at her.

Kazumi's fist flew to his side, "Aw! I was so embarrassed to tell you the truth." she said faking an innocent face.

"I really missed you Kazumi." he said grabbing her and hugging her tightly.

He felt repeated slaps on his back, "Can't….breathe…" she managed to say. He immediately let go, and scratched the back of his head, "Sorry but its been too long." he said smiling at her.

She looked up at him, "Yup! It has." she said smiling at him. He put his hand on her head and patted her head messing her hair, "Man! Kaien!" she shouted at him, and he look go and smiled at her.

Toushiro watched as she smiled with the new teacher's pet. He turned and found that he was feeling sort of disappointed. "How have you been?" Kaien said trying to sound very innocent.

"Fine, how about that girlfriend of yours?" she asked not knowing the incident that occurred about two years back.

Kaien's face turned sad and he didn't answer, "Kaien, what aren't you telling me?" she asked very concerned.

"Miyako, isn't here with me anymore." he said in a soft tone.

Kazumi's eyes widen, he was deeply in love with her. At times Kazumi was even jealous of how much they loved each other, though she was completely happy for them. Her expression turned sour at the thought of what might of happened to him, he turned around to see a face that he didn't like, "Hey, that face doesn't suit you!" he said as he rubbed her head. "Stop that!" he said as she softly punched his side.

"You're a fag." she said that caught his attention, "What?" he said in an annoyed tone, "Oh, Sensei, did I mention how cute Kazumi was when she was kid?" he said giving her a 'try it' look.

She shut up, knowing that he'd leak some embarrassing information to people. "You're still a troublemaker." she whispered.

"Yes, and you are still that little princess." he said as she got angry and was about to hit him. "How's things going?" she asked.

He gave her a confused look, "Better then ever?" he answered.

"Don't answer my question with a question you idiot!" she shouted about to hit him again, "Hey, there's someone you should re-meet." she said as she pulled him to Rukia.

Kaien's eyes widen, "Rukia?" he asked a but confused, she turned to see the same guy she met the pervious day, "Kaien?" she answered.

"Well, it appears that what Rukia said was the truth." Kazumi said laughing.

Rukia glared, "How rude." she said as Kazumi smiled at her.

"Well, whatever." she said as she sat on the chair in front of them. "You better watch out Kaien, has been know to woo any girl." she said Kaien looked at her in surprise, "That is not true! I only woo girls I like." he said with a blush.

"Same difference." she said crossing her arms. "Trust me, Kaien is a chick magnet." she said as he looked at her with a slight anger.

"Kazumi, you should shut up, before she thinks that I'll get with any and every girl." he said with a serious yet playful look on his face.

"Fine, fine. But don't worry Rukia, if any guy can be trusted its him." she said as she looked the other way.

"Yeah, okay." she said as she looked away.

Then Rukia felt a hand on her forehead, "Are you feeling alright?" she said Kaien ask. "You have a slight fever." he said as Rukia gently pushed him away, "I'm fine." she said to him with a smile, "Don't worry." she said as she sat down with Kazumi.

Kaien felt the sudden urge to bring her to the infirmary and so he decided to do so. He walked over to Rukia and softly grabbed her arm and lifted her. Kazumi gave him a confused look and he answered with a serious one so he reassured her.

Rukia didn't understand but she was feeling a but lightheaded. Kaien helped her walk out of the room and held her close to him.

Ichigo was walking back to class after being called into the principal's office, for fighting. He was told to behave or they'll contact his mother and he didn't want to bother her. She was already going through the stress of Yuzu and Karin's school work and such he didn't feel like burdening his mother.

He was walking when he saw a familiar looking guy from the morning and he looked down to notice a recognizable midget in his arms. Ichigo stood a little stunned at what he was seeing but then a sudden burst of anger maybe jealousy blew inside of him. He said took a deep breath and continued to walk to the classroom.

When he entered the classroom, he felt he should talk to Kazumi. He sat down beside her and didn't say anything, "What?" she spat a bit irritated that he was being so quiet.

"What do you know about Kaien?" he asked not sounding to interested.

"A lot I guess." she shrugged and looked down on her desk, "Look Ichigo, if you seriously want to win Rukia over Kaien I suggest you get your game on, because Kaien is every girl's dream guy. Trust me, I used to have feelings for him, but that was a long time ago." she said as she turned to see him but realized that he was gone.

'_I'm rooting for you Ichigo.' _she thought as she looked down again.

Rukia had fallen to sleep and Kaien placed her on the bed. He quietly pulled the blanket over her and stared at her. He smiled at her sleeping face, she was absolutely breathtaking. He walked towards the door and quickly closed it as he looked up he saw an orange haired guy looking down at the ground.

Kaien stared to walk, "I won't lose to you." he heard the orange haired guy say.

He turned to see he had a serious face on, "Well, for her, I guess I'll say the same thing." he paused, "I won't lose to you." he said with a serious look.

"Ichigo Kurosaki." he said, "Remember, my warning, I won't let you take her from me." he said with a deadly look.

"Aha, Kaien Shiba." he replied, "Remember this, I won't let you have her." he said as they looked at each other. "Let the _best _man win." he said to Ichigo as he walked away.

Ichigo just stood in front of the door and suddenly his body made him walk into the room. At the corner he saw Rukia fast asleep, she looked so peaceful when she slept. Ichigo sat next to her, "You remind me a lot of a light." he said, "That must sound crazy, but you shine brightly." he paused, "Maybe, that's why I selfishly want you to stay beside me." he said as he looked at her.

"I don't know why, but I just want to be beside you." he paused, "I want to see you smile and laugh." he stopped, "But none of that matters if you cannot feeling the same way." he said with a serious face.

"So, I won't force you, I'll wait." he said to her, "no matter how long." he said with a soft voice.

'_Do you know Ichigo-kun?' he heard her say. 'I always wondered why the sky was blue, and the clouds were white.' she said to him. _

'_You're weird Mai.' he told her. _

'_Now you're being rude.' she said with a laugh, 'But I wonder what I will be someday.' she said with shining eyes. 'I want to be a teacher, or maybe a nurse.' _

'_Those categories fit you perfectly.' he said with a convinced face. _

'_Aha, that's what everyone says.' she said with a bright smile. 'And I also what one more thing.' she paused, 'I want you to be happy.' she said to him with a smile. _

Ichigo cared a lot about Mai, he wanted her to be happy, and he wanted her to pursue her dreams. No matter what she did, Ichigo just wanted her to be happy. Like she always used to make him, he wanted her to forgive him. He needed to be forgiven, by her, for what he did, he just wanted to say goodbye.

Ichigo didn't realize he had drifted to sleep next to Rukia. He felt a somewhat secure with her beside him, he felt that this longing feeling for her was lifted a bit.

* * *

A/N: Sorry for the late chapter, and for the shortness. Stress from, family problems made me have a writer's block.

But please review. :)


End file.
